Eyes on fire
by Starlight201
Summary: #Hannily Vs #Emison , quien será capaz de ganar el amor de Emily? who is gonna get Emily's love?
1. No alarms and no surprises

Eyes on fire

"En cada paso, en cada suspiro, en cada risa, en cada momento, ella estaba ahí, con ela incesante aurora de amor y dulzura que solamente ella tiene, el optimismo que la caracteriza , las ganas de vivir y ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos , es seguro que quien se llevará el corazón de esa chica, tendría el cielo en sus manos…"

Era un día frío, nublado, pero perfecto para pensar, caminar o hacer cualquier otra cosa que la llevara fuera de casa, con suerte encontraría a la persona que le había robado los pensamientos y su fuerza de voluntad. Hanna salió de casa, luciendo un abrigo negro y unas ganas inmensas de ser llevada a otro sitio, uno que calmara el palpitar de su pecho y el nerviosismo de sus manos desatado al pensar en quien parecería, su amor imposible, inalcanzable, aquel amor con el que siempre sueñas pero nunca sucede, que siempre está un paso lejos de ti, aquel amor que anhelas con todo de ti, que tu cuerpo resiente no tener y tu corazón duele por amar.

Hanna encontró su sitio en el parque, era un lugar cómodo y tranquilizante, el cual necesitaba para ordenar sus pensamientos y cada una de las cosas que le aturdían por las noches, ella realmente necesitaba un momento a solas después de ese verano que le puso la vida de cabeza

Al notar la presencia de la rubia, Emily se dirigió hacia ella

"Cómo estás? No te he visto en todas las vacaciones ,esperaba que pudiéramos salir junto con Spencer y Aria"

Hanna, se quedo atónita, pérdida en la voz de Em y en la imposibilidad de no poder articular palabra alguna, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su corazón a latir desenfrenadamente por semejante obra de arte que se hacia notar ante sus ojos

"Hanna, estás bien?"… Dijo una preocupada Emily

"Eh? Si, si , estoy bien, sólo quise tomar un momento para pensar"… Suspiró Hanna

Emily se sentó junto a ella y le abrazó tiernamente diciendo "Sabes que cualquier problema que tengas, puedes decirme, yo estaré aquí para ti" mientras besó su frente.

Hanna sonrió " Em, puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Claro, puedes preguntarme lo que necesites"… insistió Em

"Alguna vez has creído que querías a alguien de una manera, pero, después prestas atención a ese sentimiento hasta darte cuenta que le quieres de una manera muy diferente a la que creíste? "… Hanna miró a los ojos a Em

Emily titubeó "Creo… que sí, entiendo ese sentimiento Hanna"…

En un momento de silencio, ambas se miraron fijamente, de una manera diferente a cómo solían hacerlo

Hanna se acercó lentamente a los labios de Emily… sin embargo algo irrumpió aquel momento

 **El teléfono de Hanna suena** : un mensaje de Aria, quiere vernos en el Brew esta noche, creo que es algo urgente

"Ali está invitada?" preguntó con preocupación Em

"No y no creo que debamos meterla en estas cosas ahora, aún está tratando de retomar su camino desde que llegó a casa

"Sí, creo que es lo mejor también"…

"Que bueno que los planes no incluyen a Alison "… Pensó Hanna mientras emitió un gran suspiro.

"Entonces, quieres hacer algo ahora?, ya que te he encontrado, creo que sería bueno dar un paseo por el pueblo, no lo crees?" ..Dijo Emily mirando tiernamente a Hanna

"Que bonitos ojos tiene, debería ser un crimen ser así de bonita" … pensó Hanna

Emily levantó una ceja mientras esperaba la respuesta de Hanna

"Sí claro, me encantaría" … Respondió presurosamente Hanna

En el camino, Emily tomó la mano de Hanna, y le contó mucho de lo que había pasado ese verano, Paige la había dejado, desde que Ali volvió.

"Ella cree que siento algo por Ali, por cada uno de los momentos que vivimos antes, cuando ella me besaba, y sé que empeore las cosas al responder a sus dudas acerca de si sentí algo por Ali, puesto que ella cree que aún sigo enamorada de ella, tal vez Paige no merece a alguien que le traiga tan malos recuerdos, pues el mirarme, le lleva al pasado y a los momentos en los que Ali la atormentó y humilló cuantas veces pudo, eso realmente me hace sentir responsable, no detuve a Ali cuando debí hacerlo y ahora este es el precio de mis errores.

"Em, no puedes culparte por el pasado y sí sentiste algo o no, las cosas sucedieron y ya no hay vuelta atrás, no te arrepientas de lo sucedido, tú tampoco mereces a alguien que dude tanto de ti y de tu amor, eres una persona maravillosa, y cualquiera desearía poder tomarte de la mano hasta el resto de sus días. Lo que Ali hizo o hará , ahora no es problema tuyo, nosotros no controlamos a Ali, ella fue quien nos metió en numerosas situaciones de las cuales casi no salimos vivas" dijo Hanna mientras aquietaba la temblorosa mano de Emily .

 **Las dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, como si eso fuera todo lo que se necesitase, como si sus miradas encontradas gritaran todo lo que sus bocas no podían siquiera pronunciar, sin nada más que el fuerte palpitar de sus corazones en ese momento"**

"Emily, por qué tú y Hanna están mirándose cómo unas tontas?"… Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos

"Ali?"…. Dijo una asustada Hanna y una sorprendida Emily

Ali las miró desafiante, sus ojos parecían liberar el fuego interno que ese momento su pecho contenía al encontrarse con semejante escenario. Alison, quien había vuelto de la tumba, al parecer, estaba nuevamente ahí , creando un obstáculo tan trivial en sus vidas, como solamente ella sabía, sin embargo esta vez Ali tenía un objetivo muy claro, por el cual estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguirlo.


	2. Qué pasa conmigo? What's wrong with me

Capítulo dos

 _Alison se acercó lentamente a Emily y Hanna mientras pensaba como es que ellas dos podrían intercambiar palabras mucho antes que ella lo hiciera con Emily, es decir, cómo era eso posible? Qué de interesante podría decirle Hanna a Emily? Y por qué Emily y Hanna estaban mirándose así? Acaso será que sienten algo la una por la otra?_ No, eso no puede ser, yo he sido la única chica que ha hecho sentir cosas realmente fuertes a Emily, desde que somos unas niñas, ella siempre me ha elegido, siempre ha disfrutado mi compañía y yo la suya, sé que siempre me mira con ganas de besarme y abrazarse a mi pecho, tomarme de la mano, huir y olvidarnos del mundo.

Además Hanna está con Caleb, así que no debo preocuparme, a ella ni siquiera le gustan las chicas, aunque…eso era lo que yo creía antes de poder comprender los sentimientos que Emily me producía, me entristece saber que no he podido hacerle saber a Emily lo que siento por ella. Sólo pensar en nosotras tomadas de la mano y todo mundo murmurando a nuestras espaldas me da escalofríos, aún no estoy lista para hacerle saber a todos lo que siento por Emily, pero estoy lista para que Emily sepa lo que siento por ella, sin importar lo que pase, Emily va a saber que la amo como a nadie en el mundo.

 _Hanna, quien se encontraba detrás de Emily, hizo una mueca de disgusto al percatarse de la cercanía de Alison_ , mirando hacia abajo y diciéndose así misma…Por qué? Porque la presencia de Alison me irrita de esta manera? Porque no soporto ver como Alison se acerca a Emily? Es que acaso Alison siente algo por mi Em? Un momento…. Mi Em? Qué me pasa con Emily? Aún no lo puedo entender del todo. El mirarla me provoca unas ganas enormes de tirarme a sus brazos, rodear su cintura y que el hermoso olor de su cabello inunde mis fosas nasales, sentir su abrazo es como llegar a casa después de un mal día, es aquello que necesitas para seguir adelante, aquello que te motiva y te inunda de felicidad, aquella felicidad que suele irse al aparecer los problemas, eso es algo que solamente Emily puede lograr conmigo, nadie más puede, ni siquiera Caleb me hacía sentir de esta manera. Es que acaso estoy enamorada de mi mejor amiga? Enamorada? Yo? No, debe ser un error. Yo no amo a Emily...o si? Pensó Hanna… Levantando la vista de manera atemorizante, envuelta en el temblor de sus manos y los fuertes latidos emitidos por su corazón, mientras, resonaba en su mente aquel último pensamiento…Hanna miraba con desconcierto el caminar de Emily hacia Alison.

Ali, no esperaba verte tan pronto, pensaba que estarías en casa"… dijo Emily sonriente, después de brindar un afectuoso abrazo a Alison.

Ali mientras tanto, cruzaba los brazos inconforme : "Necesitaba salir de casa, todo ahí me reprime y me lleva a malos recuerdos , así que creí que sería bueno ir a tu casa y pasar la noche juntas, al llegar, tu madre me dijo que habías venido aquí, y pensé que sería bueno sorprenderte, pero la sorprendida aquí, soy yo"… dijo Alison mientras miraba tristemente a Emily

 **El teléfono de Emily suena** "Es una llamada de mi padre, necesito contestar , vuelvo en un momento".

Debido a la lejanía de Emily, Hanna se acercó, permitiéndose retomar la palabra: "Alison, de qué estás sorprendida?"… Dijo ansiosa

"Sorprendida de ver a Emily contigo, Hanna. ¿Es que acaso no tienes un novio con quien salir a pasear tomada de la mano? O ¿estás intentando seducir a Emily mientras exploras nuevas emociones? Porque sí es así, no te lo voy a permitir, muchas personas han hecho sufrir a Em y no voy a permitir que te unas al club y le arruines la vida también. Reconozco esa mirada en tus ojos, reconozco cada uno de tus movimientos, es obvio que sientes algo por ella, yo también me siento así. Esta vez querida, no va a ser tan fácil, si quieres algo con ella, va a ser sobre mi cadáver, al fin puedo estar cerca de Emily y voy a hacer lo que sea para conquistarla de nuevo, esta vez, tengo claro lo que quiero. Quiero a Emily, y si tengo que destruirte en el camino, no voy a dudarlo ni un segundo." Alison y Hanna sostuvieron una mirada desafiante , sin apartar los ojos la una de la otra . Hasta el momento en el que la voz de Emily las interrumpió.

"Está todo bien aquí? Por qué están mirándose de esa manera?" Dijo Emily mientras levantaba una ceja debido a la confusión que le generaba ver a sus dos mejores amigas mirarse así.

"Estaba diciéndole a Hanna lo disgustante que es entrometerse entre dos personas, verdad Hanna?" Dijo Alison mirando fríamente a Hanna

"Sí, como sea, tengo que irme. Nos vemos después, suspiró… Hanna se alejó lentamente, mientras unas cuántas lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Necesito otro sitio, uno donde pueda estar sola, lejos de Alison, lejos de Emily, lejos de cualquiera que requiera juzgarme, lloraré hasta quedarme seca, siendo consumida en la idea de veracidad y fuerza de mis sentimientos, no puedo quedarme mirando como Alison se acerca a Emily cada vez más. No puedo.

Emily, quien observa tristemente a Hanna marchar, siente como si su cuerpo se quebrase ante semejante escena, teniendo ese dolor en el pecho que la desalentaba y aquel nudo en la garganta que le impedía pronunciar el nombre de su amiga, hundiendo cada una de sus inarticuladas palabras en su interior, cada una quemándole más que la anterior. ¿Por qué el ver a Hanna marchar de esta manera me duele así? ... pensó Emily.

Alison observó en silencio la manera en la que Emily se quebraba. Segura de si misma, se acercó a Emily, tomando una de sus manos y acariciando su cabello. Los ojos de Alison se fundían de manera penetrante en los de Emily. "Emily, no quiero verte así, no quiero que te pongas mal"… susurro suavemente en su oído derecho.

Emily, observó silenciosamente a Alison, dejándose llevar por la caricia de su mano y la mirada tan profunda que Alison proyectaba, perdiéndose cada segundo más y más en sus preciosos e hipnotizantes ojos azules y atrayendo a Alison hacia ella, en un abrazo fortuito, rodeando sus caderas.

Alison sonrió ante esta acción y acercó sus labios lentamente a los de Emily, a quien deposito un pequeño y suave beso. Poco a poco, el ritmo y la intensidad de los besos aumentaron, hasta convertirse en besos más profundos, apasionados, pero con un imperdible toque de ternura. ¿O es que acaso era necesidad? Renovada por lo acontecido en el pasado; Alison estaba perdida en el sabor de los labios de Em, en la fuerte sensación y necesidad de entrelazar sus bocas y nada más. Sintiendo cómo el resto del mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor, sin nada más que Emily y ella, con la fuerte ansiedad de ser participe en semejante acto.

Hanna, a mitad del camino, pudo percatarse de haber olvidado su bufanda en el sitio donde Emily y Alison se encontraban, por lo que se puso en marcha nuevamente. Sin embargo, al llegar, Hanna contuvo un fuerte grito proveniente de su doliente pecho, las lágrimas en sus ojos aumentaron intensamente, podía escucharse el ruido de su corazón rompiéndose poco a poco al presenciar semejante y profuso beso entre Emily y Alison. Sus rodillas temblaban tanto como sus manos, su corazón dolía y sus labios resentían el presenciar dicho beso, el dolor era semejante a la sensación de romperse los huesos y quedarse en el suelo, inerte, sintiendo la necesidad de movimiento sin poder ser capaz de alcanzarla, como el estar atrapada en un mal sueño. Eso, era lo que Hanna admiraba, su peor pesadilla, haciéndose realidad ante sus llorosos ojos.

Emily, quien seguía unida a los labios de Alison, abrió intempestivamente los ojos y pudo apreciar a corta distancia a Hanna, sus miradas se encontraron inmediatamente, ella tenía un semblante muy malo, se veía destrozada, cómo si le hubieran matado en vida. Emily, preocupada, se separa de Alison, con intenciones de ir hacia Hanna, siendo demasiado tarde ya, pues Hanna se había marchado.

Alison mira confundida a Emily, sin percatarse de la presencia de Hanna "¿Tan malo fue?", con un tono quebradizo en la voz.

"No, no es eso, fue bueno…es sólo qué, yo…. Yo no me esperaba eso, en verdad me estás confundiendo"… Emily titubeó.

"Te extrañé mucho Emily"… _los ojos de Alison comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, con la desesperación de poner sus cuerpos en contacto, Ali abraza fuertemente a Emily, mientras sus sollozos son silenciados por el abrazo de la nadadora._

No puedo dejarla así, es claro que me necesita y yo siempre he querido estar ahí para ella, es mi mejor amiga, a pesar de todo, es alguien a quien quiero demasiado y a quien inevitablemente no puedo faltar. Está saliendo de una situación horrible a la que fue sometida y necesita apoyo. Quiero estar para ella pero… nunca antes había visto tan mal a Hanna, quisiera saber que la puso así, necesito ir donde ella, tengo miedo que se haga daño o que algo le suceda, cuando ella se deprime, hace muchas cosas sin pensar, sin siquiera importarle si pone en riesgo su propia vida. Antes de ir al Brew esta noche, donde nos encontraremos con Aria y Spencer, iré donde Hanna… _Pensó una muy preocupada Emily_

*El teléfono de Alison suena*

Es mi padre, necesito contestar, dijo Alison aclarándose la voz y alejándose poco a poco. Emily , poniendo más atención al lugar que la rodeaba, se percata de la prenda que Hanna dejó olvidada, tomándola tiernamente en sus manos ,presionándola contra su pecho y emitiendo un gran suspiro.

"Necesito volver a casa, parece que la policía tiene muchas preguntas para mi"… Dijo una indignada Alison.

"Está bien, déjame llevarte a casa, si me necesitas, puedes llamarme"… Emily tomó de la mano a Alison, mientras se dirigían a su auto.

Mientras tanto, en la oscuridad de su habitación, Hanna vestida con unos pequeños shorts blancos y una camiseta negra, abraza su almohada, ahogando cada uno de sus gritos de dolor, llorando sin emitir ruido alguno. Sus ojos arden, su vista se nubla imparable, sus manos tiemblan, su cuerpo resiente la ausencia de Emily. Se siente desarmada, totalmente vulnerable y gravemente lastimada. Sus ganas de salir, se esfumaron como la sonrisa única que esbozan sus dulces y rosas labios, llevándose consigo sus ganas de comer, arreglarse y aún más, sus ganas de siquiera hablar.

*El timbre de la casa de Hanna suena*

Hanna toma un gran respiro y sale de la cama, mientras se limpia la cara como puede. Suponiendo que nuevamente, su madre ha olvidado las llaves, viéndose en la necesidad de esconder su dolor momentáneamente. Baja las escaleras y se aproxima a la puerta, sin ver por la mirilla, abre la puerta encontrándose con una preciosa figura ante ella, Emily estaba ahí, sus ojos emitían preocupación extrema y antes de que Hanna pudiera siquiera decir algo, Em extiende sus brazos alrededor de su amiga, dando pasos hacia adentro de la casa y cerrando la puerta por detrás de ella.

Hanna, no puede esconder el dolor que tener a Emily ante ella le produce, sus lágrimas brotan sin parar de sus hermosos ojos azules dejando salir un sonido doliente de su pecho, mientras toma a su amiga de la mano y la conduce hasta su habitación, al llegar Emily rompe el silencio…

"¿Qué pasa Hanna? ¿Por qué estás así?, me duele mucho verte de esta manera, yo necesito que sonrías, porque tu hermosa sonrisa ilumina mis días con la cantidad exacta de luz que necesito, por favor, no llores más, déjame limpiar tus lágrimas y besar tu frente, déjame ser la luz que te guíe hasta fuera de la oscuridad que inunda tu ser, déjame salvarte de las incesantes olas que te ahogan en este momento"… Emily la mira fijamente, mientras sus manos acarician tiernamente la cara de su amiga.

En un sollozante susurro se escucha: "Sálvame Emily… proveniente de una voz bastante rota, como si esas fueran las únicas palabras que se le hubiera permitido pronunciar.

Emily mira directamente a los tristes ojos de Hanna, este sentimiento se siente diferente, es un sentimiento demasiado lejano a lo que Emily sintió al encontrarse con la mirada de Alison horas atrás. Este sentimiento es más intenso, más puro, más pulsante, con cada segundo que pasa, las ganas de establecer contacto se hacen más grandes, más necesarias, más inevitables… hasta que… poco a poco, Emily acerca sus labios a los de Hanna, mientras algo cálido cae también de sus ojos, el beso se torna más intenso, sus lágrimas no ceden, el gusto del beso es salado, como si las lágrimas se fundieran respectivamente en los labios de cada una. Los brazos de Emily rodean el cuello de Hanna, mientras los de Hanna exploran el torso de su bellísima amiga.

Emily dirige a Hanna hacia su cama, colocándose sobre de ella, mirándole tiernamente a los ojos, sin poder dejar de llorar, acariciando su bello y triste rostro. Hanna la atrae hacia ella, para un muy dulce y suave beso que Emily profundiza hasta llegar al cuello de Hanna, besándolo y haciendo que la rubia pierda un poco el control.

La necesidad de comunicarse con la otra, las separa… Emily y Hanna se sientan en la cama, mirándose fijamente.

Esta vez, Hanna limpia las lágrimas que salen de los ojos de su amiga diciendo: "Ahora soy yo quien te pide me dejes limpiar tus lágrimas, quien necesita de tu hermosa sonrisa, que llena de color mis días"… Dice tiernamente Hanna, dejando salir una pequeña y cálida sonrisa, aún con una quebradiza voz.

"Hanna, tienes que saber"… Emily se detiene

"¿Saber qué? … Pregunta Hanna con temor

"Tengo sentimientos muy fuertes por ti. No imaginas cuánto. Hoy, no pude evitar quebrarme al mirarte tan mal"… susurra Emily mientras contempla sus azules ojos

Hanna emite un gran suspiro y comienza: "Emily, el verte besando a Ali, casi me mata. No sé porque, pero, el imaginarte besando a alguien, es demasiado doloroso para mí, cuando te veo, siento una gran necesidad de abrazarte, de besarte, de tenerte cerca de mi, no sé qué me pasa contigo"…dice mientras baja la mirada

"Hanna, entiendo cómo te sientes, yo también lo siento, a veces quiero correr hacia ti y abrazarte fuertemente, siento la necesidad de comerte a besos, ganas de tenerte cerca de mi cuerpo, de besar tu frente y decirte lo mucho que te quiero. Siento esto por ti, desde hace tanto, desde mucho antes que estuvieras con Caleb, pero estaba cerrada en la idea de que a ti no te gustan las chicas, y prefería tener tu amistad, aunque tuviera que esconder mis sentimientos por ti y matarlos en el intento"… Dijo Emily mientras levantaba suavemente el mentón de Hanna

"¿Matarlos?... Hanna cierra los ojos…"dime que aún no has podido hacer eso por favor"… respira profundo

"No Hanna, no he podido. Lo que siento por ti no muere aún…"… "Tienes que mirarme"…

"¿En verdad? Pero… que hay de Ali, estoy segura que sientes cosas por ella aún…

"Si, en verdad. Y quisiera decirte que Alison no me provoca cosas, pero eso sería mentirte y no quiero hacerlo, ella aún provoca cosas en mí, no con la misma intensidad con la que solía hacerlo, pero sí, aún me produce algo"… Suspira fuertemente Emily

"Sé que no debería preguntar… pero… Ali y yo te provocamos emociones en la misma intensidad ¿no es así?"… dijo con un tono de decepción

"No Hanna, lo que siento por Alison y lo que siento por ti, son cosas completamente diferentes, Alison me produce confusión, es mi primer amor, y creo que esa es la razón de todo. Lo que tú me haces sentir, es algo muy especial, tú nunca lo notaste, pero tenía muchas muestras de afecto hacia ti y tú correspondías todas dulcemente, tú me hacías sentir querida, aunque no en la misma forma en la que yo te quería, pero, siempre fuiste cuidadosa y extremadamente dulce conmigo, eso significa demasiado para mí. Eres la primera persona a quien acudo cuando algo me pasa, eres quien me ha visto completamente devastada, tú volviste a armar cada una de las piezas que Alison destruyó en mi. Tú siempre has estado para mí, siempre, eso hace que todo sea diferente entre Alison y tú. Ella sólo parecía jugar con mis emociones, tú nunca hiciste algo así Hanna. Y el que me hayas besado, ahora, me convierte en la persona más feliz, no sabes cuánto anhelaba sentir tus dulces labios y la textura en ellos.

Hanna mira a Emily con confusión… "Entonces… Hay algo que todavía no entiendo. Si hoy dejaste a Alison besarte, fue por confusión. ¿Acaso sabes si ella siente algo por ti?" se calló mientras dijo así misma…Sí, tengo que decir esto con toda la intención de hacerle ver a Emily que en esta ocasión, Alison viene a redimirse así misma, después de todo el daño que realizó. No, no temo tanto a su redención, sino a que en el camino a ella, me haga pedazos, como solamente ella sabe. En este mundo, si alguien sabe como destruir a otra persona por completo, sin duda esa es Alison.

"El beso de Alison … me sorprendió demasiado, en realidad, jamás me esperaba eso, tal vez, es su desesperada búsqueda de afecto, lo que le llevo a besarme. No creo que yo sea capaz de hacerle sentir algo, Alison me dejo muy claro antes que su atracción no es hacia las chicas."… Dijo firmemente, mientras tomaba la mano de Hanna

 **Hanna atrajo a Emily hacia ella, en un reconfortante abrazo** … sin decir nada más, resguardándose en aquel abrazo que podía encender la luz de su alma, sacarla del laberinto generado por sus miedos más considerables, en aquellos brazos… Hanna tenía todo lo que necesitaba: seguridad, amor y cálidez .

Emily decide bajar a la cocina, para beber un poco de agua, mientras Hanna le espera en su habitación

 **El teléfono de Emily suena**

El teléfono de Emily tiene el siguiente mensaje de Alison:

" _Em, te extraño mucho, el día de hoy, besarte ha sido lo mejor que me pudo pasar, necesito hacerte saber algo importante. Te espero esta noche, por favor, no me falles."_

Hanna se quedo atónita mirando la pantalla del celular, pensando en qué debía hacer con aquel mensaje, decirle a Emily que lo recibió, responderle a Alison, o simplemente, con un click, eliminar uno de sus problemas de esta noche.

Emily entró en la habitación mirando con disgusto a Hanna… "¿Qué estás haciendo con mi teléfono?

Hanna levantó la vista, con un claro enfado que se hacía presente a través de su mirada, pero sin saber que responder ante Emily.

"Respondéme Hanna, ¿pasa algo malo?" … con un todo desafiante en su voz…


	3. For a minute there, I lost myself

Capítulo 3: For a minute there, I lost myself

-Emily miró fijamente a Hanna, esperando ansiosamente su respuesta.-

Mientras tanto, Hanna nerviosa, contemplaba la pantalla del teléfono de la nadadora...De repente , una idea maravillosa vino a sus pensamientos... Hanna tomó aire diciendo: "Disculpa si te incomodé Em, lo que pasa es que olvidé donde puse mi teléfono esta tarde, pensé que podría llamarme desde el tuyo, para que a través del sonido, pueda encontrarlo."- Hanna se felicitó así misma por tan buena excusa.

Emily la miró con alivio, diciendo : " Lo siento, sólo me espanta cuando alguien toma mi teléfono ; es una antigua costumbre y aún lidio con ella- la miró apenada-

Hanna le sonrió: " Entonces , puedo hacer esa llamada?" -Emily asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo su atención se desvió de Han al escuchar el sonido del timbre de la casa .

Emily miró en dirección a las escaleras. –Hanna, sin dudarlo, aprovecho tal momento, para con dos movimientos, eliminar el mensaje que Alison había enviado.-

Emily volvió la vista hacia la rubia diciendo : "Voy a ver quien llama a la puerta ".

Hanna , para no levantar sospechas , marcó su número de teléfono mientras Emily se alejaba lentamente , como para que el tono de llamada del extraviado dispositivo , llegara a los oídos de la nadadora mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Emily abrió la puerta sin siquiera ver por la mirilla .

¡Sorpresa! –La sonrisa de Emily se borró por completo, quedándose estática, con cara de espanto y sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo– ¿Y adivinen qué?

Caleb estaba ahí, se veía muy desconcertado y el que Emily lo recibiera, lo confundía aún más. –Las últimas palabras que Hanna le había dirigido antes de terminar, resonaron en la cabeza de Caleb imparables-

La voz de Emily irrumpió sus pensamientos .-" Hola Caleb, vienes a ver a Hanna?"-

Caleb se aclaró la voz diciendo: " Si, vengo a que Hanna me dé una explicación , no puede terminarme de esa forma , llevo semanas intentando contactarla, ella sólo está evitándome . No se qué hice tan mal para que ella me trate de esta manera."

Emily, preocupada por esconder la felicidad interna que le generaba escuchar tal noticia, aunque verdaderamente asombrada por ella; se esforzó para alcanzar un tono sutilmente triste en su siguiente intervención" -Un momento , ¿Hanna y tú no están juntos? ¿Desde cuándo ? Emily miro confundida a Caleb.

Él colocó una mano en su frente, mientras desvío la mirada-"Desde que Hanna comenzó a ser la purificación en persona. Ella rechaza mis besos, rechaza mi abrazo, rechaza cualquier contacto físico hacia mi persona. "

Emily no podía negar sentirse agradecida ante tal noticia. Sin embargo, Hanna era una de sus mejores amigas, lo primero era su felicidad, aún si esta no era junto a Emily; así que no podía entrometerse entre el chico y su amiga. Respiró profundo y comenzó: "Yo... Lo siento mucho por ustedes y espero que puedan arreglar las cosas. Tienes razón, Hanna te debe una explicación , pero de verdad creo que este no es el momento ideal para eso , ella no se siente bien hoy . "- dijo sinceramente.

Caleb, con desesperación, hizo a un lado a Emily, permitiéndose el paso hacia Hanna, mientras se aproximaba a las escaleras , volteó hacia Emily diciendo: "Basta Emily, no quieras mentirme justo como ella lo hace" . -Sin mucho esfuerzo, Caleb subió hasta la habitación de Hanna, con mucho resentimiento en su interior- .

Emily le siguió presurosa , pues sabía que lo recién sucedido añadido a la presencia de Caleb, solo empeoraría las cosas para su amiga.- Caleb abrió la puerta de la habitación intempestuosamente y gritó: "Basta Hanna, ahora mismo vas a darme una explicación , la que has estado evitando darme." -Caleb se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño mientras miraba a una desconcertada Hanna; la rubia lo miró: "Caleb, no te debo nada, terminamos y ya esta. No sigas metiendo el dedo en la herida, eso no va a hacer que las cosas entre tú y yo mejoren, ya estaban bastante mal. "- soltó una gran bocanada.

Mientras tanto, Emily detuvo su paso y se quedo detrás de la puerta; escuchando.

En la espera de que algo saliera mal o las cosas se pusieran fuera de control y ella necesitara intervenir para su amiga.

Caleb, tomo asiento junto a Han, sin embargo ella rompió la cercanía debido a la incomodidad que la situación le generaba, retrocediendo un poco. -Caleb respiró profundo y continuó: "Hanna, ¿por qué de la noche a la mañana ya no quieres besarme? ¿Por que dejaste de tomar mi mano? Es acaso … ¿por lo que sucedió esa noche de verano? ".- Emily quien se encontraba escuchando , arqueo una ceja en confusión por lo que estaba escuchando...-"que rayos paso ese verano?" Pensó una muy desconcertada Emily.

Caleb continuó : - "Hanna , ya me disculpé por ello . No era mi intención hacerte daño.. ¿Sabes? Esa noche bebí demasiado y no sabía bien lo que hacía."-Dijo desviando la mirada.

Hanna interrumpió : " No sabías jodidamente nada de lo que estabas haciendo esa noche Caleb. Y es algo que no estoy dispuesta a perdonar y pasar por alto, así que terminemos con este interrogatorio sin sentido de una buena vez . ".- dijo Hanna, poniéndose de pie y proyectando sus furiosos ojos en los de Caleb.

Él se acercó lentamente a ella y tomó sus manos , Hanna inmediatamente rompió el contacto y se apartó dando unos pasos hacia atrás . Caleb retomó la palabra: "Hanna , yo te amo y no quiero estar sin ti, por favor, no me hagas esto."

Hanna, se cruzó de brazos, viró los ojos y continuó: "Es muy tarde para juramentos de amor eterno y cosas por el estilo, ya no funcionan viniendo de tu parte. Entiéndelo, no vamos a volver ni porque me regales un Ferrari, así que esto que intentas, es inútil, ahorrémonos esto y vete ya." -Hanna le dio la espalda a aquel chico, sin siquiera notar que Caleb se acercaba desesperadamente a ella. Al regresar su atención a él y ver la cercanía de sus cuerpos, dio marcha atrás, cuantas veces pudo, sin embargo, el camino se terminó y se golpeó la espalda contra la pared.

Él se aproximó y la besó a la fuerza, mientras tanto Hanna trataba de quitárselo de encima. Caleb buscaba un desesperado contacto durante dicho beso, tan áspero, como la indiferencia de Hanna ante sus sentimientos.

Hanna paranoica, logró romper el beso e irrumpió diciendo una vez más: "No me toques más , aléjate de mi "

Caleb contuvo los brazos de Hanna:-"Basta Hanna, sé que me amas, sólo tienes que dejar de fingir". Hanna, en enfado, le plantó una gran cachetada a Caleb, mientras retomó: "Si te amara, no estaría peleando contra ti para que me sueltes, déjame en paz".- dijo con fuerza como para que alguien la escuchara

Emily, apretando sus manos con fuerza, esperó pacientemente la señal para su próxima aparición, pues aún no consideraba prudente entrar en auxilio de la rubia.

Dentro de la habitación, el ambiente era tenso. Antes de que él siquiera reaccionara ante la turbulenta acción, Hanna intervino nuevamente, pero esta vez, de manera más calmada y comenzó.- "Escucha, eres un chico maravilloso, no tengo dudas de eso, lo que pasó esa noche, sé que no fuiste tú…."- se detuvo, respiro hondo y prosiguió.- "Estabas terriblemente borracho, lo que hiciste fue horrible, tengo que admitirlo. Odio decirlo.- Hanna hizo una mueca y bajó la vista.- "Caleb, hiciste la única cosa que me prometí jamás tolerar ante alguien. Fue suficiente para que considerara poner fin a nuestra relación. Sin embargo, todos los momentos, exceptuando aquel, fueron algo sumamente especial para mí. Pensé mucho y llegué a mi decisión, sabemos que nuestros destinos son diferentes, nosotros no coincidimos más y yo no voy a permitir que dejes tus sueños por mi, como tú tampoco permitirías que yo lo hiciera, así que por favor, ve hacia ellos y olvídate de mi, no sigas con esto, sólo vamos a dañarnos más".- Finalizó Hanna cerrando los ojos y conteniendo las lágrimas.

A pesar de todo, Caleb no estaba satisfecho, sentía que podía hacer más y que podía tener a su novia de vuelta. Presionó sus sienes con las yemas de los dedos, cerró los ojos y continuó.- "Hanna, lo que pasó fue un error, sabes que no va a volver a repetirse. No me importa que nuestros destinos sean diferentes si eso es lo que te crees, yo te amo Hanna, ¿me escuchas? ¡Te amo!.- Esta vez, Caleb se acercó lentamente a Hanna, y volvió a depositar en sus rosas labios, un beso.- Hanna sintió como si todo el estómago se le revolviera ante tal acto mientras se dijo así misma: "El besar a Caleb ahora no me produce ningún sentimiento en absoluto. Es demasiado incómodo para mi sentir su cercanía, realmente odio rechazarlo, pero no puedo permitirme estar junto a alguien que no amo, alguien que no puede hacer que mi piel se erice con un simple roce o una mirada. Sería demasiado injusto para él y para mí, continuar esto, donde lo único a lo que aspiramos es a la destrucción, no puedo permitir que las esperanzas de Caleb lo alienten, tengo que acabar con ellas y en caso de ser necesario, seré la peor persona, para destruir cualquier esperanza que su corazón pueda contener. Me odio por tener que hacer esto".- Se separó repentinamente del beso de Caleb.

Caleb, con cara de frustración, retomó la palabra: " Dime que eso no te hizo sentir absolutamente nada Hanna, dímelo, vamos."- exigió, con la ilusión de que la ella lo contradijera.

Hanna, comenzando a irritarse, respondió.- "Basta Caleb, por favor, no nos hagamos más daño. Sólo déjalo así".- La rubia se aproximó a la puerta, cuando en un acto desesperado y de manera violenta, Caleb la tomo del antebrazo, bastó un fuerte empujón para enviar a la rubia a la cama.

En un muy loco intento por recuperarla, Caleb comenzó a desvestirse, quedándose únicamente en ropa interior. – Por el otro lado , Emily esperaba un solo sonido clave para poner fin a la conversación de los ex novios.

En la cama, una muy aturdida Hanna, trataba de descifrar las intenciones de Caleb. Pero no era fácil, todo comenzaba a darle vueltas, ni siquiera podía distinguir sus propios dedos, su vista era borrosa y comenzaba a tener ese fuerte dolor de cabeza otra vez.

Caleb, sin siquiera preocuparse de entender que sucedía , comenzó a besar sin delicadeza a la rubia, sus besos eran ininterrumpidos , rudos y con una fuerte necesidad de contacto.- Hanna intentaba gritar, pero simplemente las palabras parecían quedarse atascadas en su garganta, lanzando gritos ahogados, sin siquiera poder escucharse así misma, comenzó a respirar agitadamente, en desesperación, mientras pensó como salir de tan humillante situación.- "Vamos Hanna, sé que lo deseas tanto como yo".- Dijo Caleb con un tono impetuoso e imperdible en la voz.

Caleb y Hanna forcejearon, hasta que él, triunfante, logró dejarla en ropa interior. Hanna podía sentir el deseo del cuerpo de Caleb, sin embargo, los únicos sentimientos que tal situación le estaba generado, eran ganas de vomitar.- Caleb le besó el cuello, mientras sus manos exploraban el tan vulnerable pecho de la chica. Ella trataba de arañarlo, empujarlo, patearlo o cualquier otra acción que pueda generar un daño directo y distractor, para permitirle salir de tan horrenda situación, sin embargo ninguna parte de su cuerpo parecía poder responder. Las cosas comenzaban a empeorar para Hanna, quien podía sentir toda la necesidad de su ex novio entre sus piernas.

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar imparables de aquellos divinos azules ojos, por ser participe en semejante situación que la despojaría de su dignidad. Los besos de Caleb comenzaron a dirigirse hacia abajo de aquel precioso y sublime cuerpo.

El chico comenzó a besar esos místicos y torneados muslos, su mente estaba tan pérdida en la idea de necesidad, que los sollozos y el sufrimiento de la chica pasaba desapercibido ante su persona.

Caleb abrió las piernas de Hanna, para llegar a la zona más íntima de su cuerpo, sin siquiera retirar aquella ropa que impedía la vulneración de la chica. Mientras que ella, comenzaba a perder la esperanza de salir airosa de la situación, sintiendo los inicios de la perpetración generada ante su ascético cuerpo.

Parecía que nadie acudiría en su rescate, sin embargo, en un repentino segundo, después de no escuchar voces, la puerta se abrió forzosamente. Emily no podía esperar más, la morena miró con horror al chico semidesnudo y el desconcierto en los ojos de su amiga.

Una muy enfadada Emily, golpeó fuertemente a Caleb apartándolo de Hanna, mientras este ante el impacto, cayó tendido al suelo. Emily se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y siguió proporcionándole una serie de puñetazos certeros en la cara. Ante el sonido doliente que evocaba del cuerpo del chico, Emily, poniéndose de pie, lanzó una gran patada en la entrepierna del muy golpeado chico mientras se acercó a su oído diciendo: "Tú, le vuelves a poner una mano encima a Hanna, y sin importar que tenga que seguirte hasta el fin del mundo, voy a matarte. ¿Escuchaste? ¡Qué demonios pasa contigo! ¿Tanta es tu estúpida necesidad para querer hacerle esto?… ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres? ¿Qué estabas pensando? No tienes ningún derecho sobre de ella, ninguno, ¡Ya no son nada! Y si ella quiere, podemos encerrarte por lo que acabas de intentar hacer. El día de hoy, acabas de demostrar lo poco hombre que eres. Quiero que desaparezcas y no te vuelvas a acercar ni medio metro a Hanna. Ella es mi novia (mintió) y no voy a permitir que ningún precoz chico intente dañarla, ¿Entendiste?

Caleb estaba bastante sorprendido de haber sido inmovilizado por una chica a quien consideraba un inofensivo ser. -¡Toma tu ropa y lárgate o llamo en este instante a la policía!- gritó una furiosa Emily.- Caleb, espantado, tomó sus cosas de manera apresurada y salió de la casa.

Emily cerró la puerta ante la salida del chico e inmediatamente volvió donde Hanna, quien se encontraba aún en ropa interior, sin embargo ahora parecía no estar consiente. – "¿Hanna, estás dormida?" Dijo una atemorizada Emily, mientras pensó "Hace un momento, Hanna estaba despierta, demasiado asustada, pero estaba despierta"… Emily consideró insistir ante el llamado de su amiga, sin embargo, esta parecía inmutable ante la situación.

Emily sacudió las manos de Hanna con desesperación mientras llamaba su nombre. Colocó sus manos en aquellas rosas mejillas, en busca de respuesta alguna.

Al no ver siquiera un movimiento en su amiga, Emily se colocó sobre ella, hablándole al oído, pensando que eso podría traerla de vuelta, sin embargo, fue inútil.

Las manos de Emily comenzaron a temblar en desesperación, pensó en un último recurso para despertar a la rubia, por lo que consideró besarla, sonaba tonto, pero en este momento, cualquier recurso sería usado.

-Emily, tomo las mejillas de Hanna y se acercó a ella, plantando un suave y desesperado beso, esperando reacción alguna, sin embargo, esto tampoco surtió efecto alguno.

-Repentinamente se escuchó el sonido producido cuando algo se rompe. –Emily miró en dirección a la puerta y ahí estaba Alison, con lágrimas en los ojos y una mirada de dolor inexplicable junto con un sentimiento de rabia.- "Así que , por eso no podías responder mi mensaje, ¿no es así? Parece que estás muy ocupada con Hanna-" Dijo una muy herida Alison mientras cerraba los ojos y las lágrimas caían por su bello rostro.

Emily la miró confundida…


	4. Don't let me go

CAPITULO 4 –Don't let me go…

Emily la miró confundida… mientras ninguna palabra podía salir de sí misma. Se levantó de la cama donde estaba con una inconsciente Hanna y camino hacia Alison, quien parecía perdida en el abismo, su mirada era perdida, sus lágrimas caían imparables, parecía estar sufriendo demasiado por lo que acababa de presenciar. Sin embargo había algo que inquietaba a Emily … "De qué mensaje está hablando Alison?" – se dijo así misma mientras acortó la distancia entre ella y la chica.

-"¿Ali? , ¿De qué mensaje estabas hablando?- Se detuvo al mirar los cristales rotos que se interponían entre ambas, Emily se puso de cuclillas y sostuvo algunos de los fragmentos de los cristales en el piso. – "Esto, era un regalo para ti. Es una foto de ambas, el día antes de que toda la pesadilla comenzara. Ese día, fue muy especial para mí, aunque nunca te lo hice saber, ese día, fue la primera vez que me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mi. Sé que yo no te respondí y solamente me permití darte un pequeño beso en los labios, pero eso no era todo, yo también tenía algo que decir… Pero honestamente, creo que ya nada de lo que tenga que decir te importa o vale la pena. "- Dijo con una voz entrecortada, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus preciosos ojos. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. – Emily trató de seguirla, pero en ese preciso momento, el teléfono de la casa de Hanna sonó- Así que la morena, sin más remedio, respondió:

E: ¿Hola?

S: ¿Emily? Pensé que Hanna respondería, pero bueno, soy Spencer, llamaba para avisarles que lo de esta noche se cancela, el hermano de Aria se accidentó mientras jugaba fútbol americano.

E: ¿Mike? ¿Estará bien?

S: Sí, sólo se rompió una pierna, aún no entiendo cómo. Por cierto, ¿Qué haces en casa de Hanna y por qué ella no respondió?

E: Ah.. (titubeó).. Yo.. bueno, es una larga historia, el punto es que, creo que debes venir, tal vez seas la única que puede ayudarme.

S : ¿Qué pasa Emily? Estás comenzando a asustarme

E: Spencer, por favor, ven rápido a la casa de Hanna

S: De acuerdo, estoy muy cerca de ahí, nos vemos en un momento.

Emily colgó la llamada y se dirigió velozmente hacia donde se encontraba Hanna, en su apuro, Emily olvidó los cristales rotos en la entrada de la habitación y uno de ellos se incrustó en su descalzo pie derecho. Ella sintió un gran dolor, sin embargo, trato de no atender a él en el momento. Y por supuesto, trato de no apoyar su peso sobre ese pie.

Emily se permitió llegar a donde Hanna a zancadas, e intento llamarla nuevamente, sin embargo, la rubia seguía sin emitir señales de vida. Emily se acercó más y se permitió colocar su oído a centímetros de la nariz de Hanna, pues era importante escuchar si la chica aún respiraba– Aliviada, al escuchar el sonido de su respiración, Emily soltó una gran bocanada. Como pudo, tomo los shorts y la playera de Hanna, y delicadamente, la vistió, pues pensó que no sería nada bueno que Spencer las encontrara de esa manera y menos a Hanna.

Las palabras de Alison, resonaban imparables en la mente de Emily, mientras sentía un escalofrío en la espalda, una gran parte de la nadadora quería ir tras ella y aclarar las cosas, dolía demasiado verla marchar así , especialmente porque la morena no entendía muy bien todo a lo que Alison se estaba refiriendo, pero, no podía irse dejando a Hanna y mucho menos así. …-" ¿ Por qué elegir este momento para hablar?

¿ Acaso Alison de verdad sentía algo por mi? No, eso es imposible, ella jamás se podría haber fijado en mí"…- se dijo así misma, mientras con todas sus fuerzas, se puso en marcha y se aproximo a la puerta, al escuchar que alguien llamaba. Ella sintió nuevamente el dolor punzante en su pie, sin embargo , el dolor no era nada, comparado con lo que estaba pasando en su interior, sus emociones eran un remolino que azotaba con toda la fuerza posible su mente.

Fue un tormento el camino hacia la puerta pues, le era difícil mantener el equilibrio al solamente dar saltos con un pie, al abrir la puerta, Spencer la miró sorprendida: "Emily, tienes sangre en el pie, ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?- Emily la invitó a pasar, mientras cerró la puerta tras ella.

¿Dónde está Hanna y por qué tienes sangre en el pie? – Dijo una muy preocupada Spencer.-Emily la dirigió hacia las escaleras, mientras Spencer le ofreció apoyo, dejando que Emily se recargara en ella, puesto que sabía que su amiga no podía mantener el equilibrio, debido al lastimado pie que traía.

-Cuidado al entrar, hay cristales. – Advirtió la morena con un gesto agonizante. Spencer la ayudó a entrar al cuarto de Hanna, mientras le facilitó tomar asiento en la cama.

-Ok… ¿Qué pasa aquí?- insistió Spencer

-Emily suspiró y comenzó.- "Spencer, sé que eres muy lista y necesito que me ayudes a saber, que puedo hacer para despertar a Hanna"- Spencer interrumpió – "¿Cómo que despertar? ¿Está borracha?"- "No, no lo está. Es sólo que creo que tuvo una pelea, de verdad, no sé del todo, porque no estaba aquí para ver lo que sucedió, sin embargo, imagino que debió haber recibido algún golpe. El punto es que después de eso, ella se quedo así, la he llamado hasta el cansancio, pero parece que ella no me escucha"- concluyó una muy aturdida Emily

-" Ok, tienes que darme mil explicaciones , pero mejor lo dejamos para después, lo más importante en este momento es Hanna"- Spencer se aproximo a ella y examino delicada y minuciosamente su cuerpo, parecía no haber alguna señal de golpes, sin embargo, ella tenía un primo médico y sabía que no era adecuado mover sin cuidado a las personas , especialmente después de que estas hayan recibido algún golpe que los haya aturdido . -

"¿Qué vas a hacer"- Preguntó asustada Emily.- "Necesito buscar alcohol y algodón, es lo primero que usas para intentar despertar a alguien, si eso no funciona, me veré en la necesidad de llamar a alguien, él es médico, tal vez pueda ayudarnos ." Spencer se aproximó al baño en busca de algún botiquín de Emergencias.- Emily se sintió aliviada de que Spencer estuviera con ella, especialmente porque ella no sabía nada de esas cosas y lo que menos deseaba es dañar a Hanna, en un intento desesperado por auxiliarla.

Emily tomó la mano de Hanna y la miró diciendo: " Lo siento, es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera permitido que todo llegara tan lejos, tú no habrías tenido que pasar esto"- Spencer salió del baño, abrió el paquete de algodón y vertió un poco de alcohol en él.- "Ok Hanna, deja de asustarnos, tienes que despertar ya"- Spencer acercó el algodón con alcohol en la nariz de Hanna, rogando porque diera señales de vida, así lo hizo, dos.. tres… cuatro veces , pero tampoco tuvo efecto alguno .

Spencer se cruzó de brazos y trato de pensar en alguna solución , Emily se mantenía callada, sosteniendo la mano de Hanna. – "Ok, creo que mejor deberíamos llamar una ambulancia, porque tengo dos amigas, una tirada en la cama inconsciente y la otra con un cristal en el pie, así que, ¿Qué estamos esperando?- Dijo una realista Spencer. Emily asintió, pues sabía que era lo mejor para ambas, Hanna probablemente necesitaría de la ayuda de un profesional.- Spencer marcó el 911, y a los pocos minutos , la ambulancia aparcaba fuera de la casa de Hanna, dos paramédicos la sacaron en una camilla . Mientras que otros dos , cargaron a Emily hasta la ambulancia, para que se atendiera el pie; después de recibir numerosas advertencias acerca de que la herida se podía infectar y empeorar, la morena no tuvo más remedio que acceder e ir con ellos, pese a que odiaba los hospitales. Spencer siguió la ambulancia en su auto.

Dos horas después, Emily , con el pie vendado y unas muletas, se aproximó a la sala de espera, en donde se encontraba Spencer, con la madre de Hanna. La madre de Emily había tenido que ir a Texas a última hora, debido a que el mejor amigo de su esposo había fallecido, por lo que no se encontraba en el hospital.- "Emily, vas a avisarle a tus padres?"- Preguntó Spencer. La morena titubeó… "Si, lo haré, pero ahora no, no creo que sea bueno darles otro susto en pleno funeral, les avisaré más tarde."- Concluyó.

-"Emily, ¿puedes decirme que pasó?"- Preguntó con autoridad la señora Marin. Emily trato de mantener la compostura mientras continuó – "Realmente no lo sé del todo, creo que el tema es un poco delicado, por lo que considero que Hanna debe ser quien hable de esto con usted, espero no sonar maleducada.- Bajó la vista. La madre de Hanna desvió su mirada de Emily, al ver al médico de Hanna aproximarse a ella- "Hanna va a ponerse bien, parece que el golpe realmente no es algo de que preocuparse, sólo es una pequeña contusión , hemos hecho los exámenes diagnósticos propicios y ella va a ponerse bien, estamos en la espera de que despierte "-dijo el médico para tranquilizar el nerviosismo de la madre de la rubia.

XXXXXXXXX

La mañana siguiente, era el primer día de clases. Emily ya estaba lista para ir a la escuela, Spencer pasaría por ella para ir juntas, sin embargo, sus pensamientos aún permanecía en Hanna y en Alison. Hanna aún seguía en el hospital, aún no había despertado y Ali, era un misterio. Al mirar por la ventana y ver el auto de su amiga aparcar, Emily bajó lentamente las escaleras y salió de casa.

Al subir al auto, Spencer le miró confundida .- "Creo que ahora es un buen momento para que me expliques que paso ayer, Hanna y tú están asustándome" – Concluyó.

-" Tienes razón, creo que debes saberlo, Emily suspiró y comenzó, mientras cerró la puerta del auto.- " Ayer, decidí dar un paseo por el parque, sin planearlo, encontré a Hanna ahí. Ella lucía muy preocupada, por lo que quise acercarme donde ella, platicamos un poco y nos dirigíamos a otro lugar, cuando apareció Ali"- Emily colocó una mano en su frente, mientras miraba hacia la nada.

Spencer, ante el rojo en el semáforo se detuvo, mientras miró a Emily momentáneamente y le dio un apretón de manos. Hasta que el semáforo marcó verde y ella puso el auto en marcha nuevamente. Emily continuó, con una voz entrecortada- "Cuando Ali apareció, recibí una llamada de mi padre, por lo que me aparte un momento, dejándola a solas con Hanna. Al volver, parecía que había mucha tensión entre ellas. Ali mencionó algo como que no era correcto entrometerse entre dos personas y Hanna se fue, de una manera desgarradora del lugar, realmente Hanna lucía peor que antes.

En ese momento, no sé que pasó, pero Ali y yo nos besamos. Perdí la noción del tiempo, cuando abrí los ojos, Hanna estaba ahí, mirándonos. Y me sentí horrible por eso, parecía que le di el tiro de gracia a Hanna.- "Espera… ¿Por qué Hanna se sentiría mal de que te beses con Ali? Y… ¿Desde cuanto te besas con ella? Pensaba que no le gustaban las chicas.- "No lo sé Spencer, ella sólo me besó y yo me dejé llevar, al final, lleve a Ali a su casa y fui donde Hanna. Pensé que sería bueno hablarle y saber que pasaba con ella"- Emily se detuvo.- "¿Que pasa? ¿ Que pasó cuando fuiste donde Hanna? Lo siento si parezco apresurada, pero realmente estás asustándome, ustedes son dos de mis mejores amigas y realmente me importan mucho, no quiero que se hagan daño"- "Lo que pasó"… Emily cerró los puños y continúo- "Necesito que me prometas que lo siguiente, es un secreto entre tú y yo"- Spencer la miró con duda en los ojos, sin embargo accedió a la petición de la morena.

" En resumen, Hanna me dijo que siente algo por mi… y yo… yo también siento algo por ella, nosotros nos besamos…"- Spencer interrumpió- "Ok, esto está poniéndose muy intenso"… - Arqueó una ceja y guardo silencio para que la nadadora termine la historia.- "Bueno , después de eso, Caleb , el ex novio de Hanna llegó". Spencer , la miró con cara de confusión, sin embargo no quiso interrumpir más a su amiga, deduciendo que la relación de Hanna, había terminado en el verano y por eso, no les había dicho nada.

Emily prosiguió : "Cuando Caleb apareció, él quiso arreglar las cosas con Hanna, pero creo que en un acto desesperado por hacerlo, las cosas salieron mal, el quiso besarla y cosas más allá. Pero yo no permití que eso pasara, especialmente porque Hanna no quería y golpeé a Caleb, para que se apartara de ella. Hasta ese punto, no sé si ambos habían forcejeado o el había hecho algún movimiento brusco sobre ella".

Spencer respiro profundo, era demasiado saber todo esto, de un solo golpe, sin embargo, necesitaba guardar la compostura.

Emily cerró los ojos mientras continuó : " Cuando Caleb se fue, volvi con Hanna, pero ella estaba inconsciente en la cama, me coloqué sobre ella e intente hablarle lo más cerca posible, pero ella no reaccionó"… "Sé que es estúpido, pero pensé que si la besaba ella despertaría. En ese momento Alison apareció, con lagrimas en los ojos, los cristales que estaban ahí, era porque ella dejo caer un regalo que tenía para mi, cuando me vio besando a Hanna, ella se fue y no he sabido nada más".

Spencer aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento de la escuela y miró a Emily: "Ok, todo eso fue demasiado, si veo a Caleb voy a partirle la cara. El secreto de Hanna, está seguro conmigo. Pero parece que tenemos otro problema. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, le gustas a dos chicas, la pregunta es… ¿A cuál de las amas?

Emily miró hacia el frente y apretó la mandíbula mientras subía la ventana del auto.

A lo lejos se escuchó una voz que decía -…. "Emily"…..-

….La nadadora miró en aquella dirección espantada….


	5. Walking on a dream

Hola :) bueno, últimamente he estado un poco pensativa porque casi no he recibido comentarios y realmente me interesa mucho saber qué es lo que piensa la gente que me ha leído. Significa mucho para mí, saber que alguien me lee y aún más, saber que alguien gusta de la historia. Por eso mismo, no sé si debo ponerle fin o no. Me gustaría conocer sus opiniones. Y saber si son #Emison o #Hannily. Les dejo el siguiente capítulo :

CAPITULO 5.- Walking on a dream

…..Emily miró espantada hacia esa dirección...

Spencer, sin que su amiga lo notara, bajó del auto debido a que una persona enmascarada, vestida con sudadera negra y jeans, se acercó a ella y le dio indicaciones de salir.

La persona que había nombrado a la nadadora, se aproximaba a ella, traía una sudadera negra y la capucha puesta así como una tenebrosa máscara blanca, por lo que no podía apreciarse de manera conveniente su rostro. –Emily comenzaba a morir del nerviosismo- Además ¿Quién rayos era esa persona? -

Al estar cerca de Emily, dicha persona abrió la puerta del automóvil y extendió su mano hacia la morena, para ayudarle a bajar. Sin embargo, Emily sentía que había algo familiar en esa persona, aunque no sabía exactamente qué. Al mirar la morena hacia el asiento del piloto, pudo notar que su amiga ya no se encontraba en el auto…

-¿Alguien se la había llevado también?-Sin más remedio, Emily tomó de la mano al extraño (a), aceptando su invitación de ayuda para bajar del automóvil.

La chica, aún con muletas, debido al incidente del cristal roto, cedió a que dicha persona tomara su mochila y la colgara en su hombro, mientras la conducía hacia una dirección en particular. La morena confundida, miro hacia todas partes, pero parecía no haber nadie más en el estacionamiento, las cosas estaban poniéndose un poco extrañas. ¿No lo creen?

Emily se puso en marcha, estaba exactamente detrás de la persona enmascarada: -"¿A dónde vamos? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Donde está Spencer?"- Dijo presurosamente la nadadora.

En ese instante, el / la extraña(o) solamente se limitó a voltear hacia ella, mientras gesticulo un "Shh".- Estaba claro que quería a Emily callada.

Mientras tanto, la otra persona enmascarada que dio orden a Spencer de salir del auto, se retiró la máscara, siendo nada más y nada menos que …. Aria.

-"Te ves escalofriante (soltó una pequeña risa) ¿Terminaron eso?"- Dijo Spencer mientras se dirigía a su cajuela

-"Sí, está en mi auto"- Contesto una emocionada y sonriente Aria

-"Espero que valga la pena casi no dormir"- Dijo Spencer, mientras tomo lo que necesitaba de su cajuela

"Ya verás que sí, ahora vengo, voy a mi auto, espérame aquí"- Dijo Aria mientras se apartaba

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emily se dejó llevar por la persona misteriosa, en silencio, hasta uno de los jardines principales de la escuela….

En ese momento, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mientras miraba boquiabierta el sitio al cual era dirigida. La escena era hermosa, había un corazón hecho con flores de colores y flores de girasoles alrededor de la figura. Mientras que en medio de él, podía apreciarse una silla decorada con lazos rojos que colgaban por el dorso de la silla. El lugar era justo debajo de un árbol, con preciosas hojas que caían momentáneamente de él, la escena era absolutamente conmovedora. Como uno de esos días en donde la naturaleza conspira a tu favor.

"Eh… ¿Qué es esto?" – Preguntó una muy curiosa Emily. Mientras tanto, su guía, le favoreció sentarse en medio de dicho corazón, poniendo sus muletas y su mochila a un lado. La morena contemplaba la escena con asombro, ella amaba las flores de girasol ¿Cómo esta persona sabía eso?- Ella centró su atención en la máscara del captor, porque aún desconocía la identidad de él o ella, sin embargo, había algo conocido dentro de la situación, pero… ¡¿Qué era?!

El captor , se arrodilló ante ella y sujetó su mano. – Inmediatamente, la secuestrada chica, sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica que se desató en todo su cuerpo, al ponerse en contacto directo con esta misteriosa persona.– Posterior a esto, la persona se retiró la capucha y máscara, Emily pudo ver de nuevo esos hermosos ojos azules y los miró hipnotizada… Al retirar su camuflaje, su precioso cabello rubio caía al nivel de sus hombros.

Justo en ese momento, a espaldas de Emily, Spencer y Aria se aproximaron, Spencer llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas y Aria, una especie de cartel envuelto, el cual no permitía apreciar su contenido del todo.

La extraña, era nada más y nada menos que...

-"¿Hanna?, pensé que seguías en el hospital" -... Dijo Emily maravillada con una majestuosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras irradiaba felicidad al verla.

Hanna, quien aún seguía arrodillada ante Emily, solo sonrío tiernamente y acercó sus labios a la mano que aún sostenía, plantando un suave y tierno beso en ella. Dejando a una Em muy sonrojada ante el tierno acto.

Los chicos de la escuela, notaron que algo sucedía en uno de los jardines principales y decidieron echar un vistazo más de cerca a la escena. –Un auto aparcaba en el estacionamiento, era un auto lujoso, en él, venía Alison y Cece, la hermana mayor de la misma.

-"Mira Ali, esos chicos están señalando aquella dirección, ¿Crees que algo interesante esté sucediendo? Vamos a ver."- Dijo Cece, inquieta. Ali, sin más remedio y con menos felicidad que nunca, siguió a su hermana.

Hanna se puso de pie y llamo a Spencer mediante una seña, quien traía consigo, el ramo de rosas, estas despedían un aroma primaveral. Nuevamente, la rubia se puso en frente de Spencer, tomando una de las rosas del ramo , mientras olío la rosa y dijo... –"Em, este ramo, contiene 16 rosas. Elegí 16, para darte el mismo número de razones del por qué estoy enamorada de ti... "– Dijo lentamente Hanna, mientras proyectaba una indescriptible mirada de pasión hacia la chica.

La mandíbula de Emily comenzó a temblar, así como sus manos y piernas. Podía sentir algo en el estómago así como el latir desenfrenado de su genuino corazón. Mientras las últimas palabras de Hanna, sonaban sin parar en su mente. – "¿Enamorada de mí?"- Dijo Emily, con una tímida sonrisa.

-"Sí, enamorada de ti. Si me lo permites, comenzaré… "

Hanna se aproximó a ella y le dio las 16 rosas una por cada una de las razones del por qué estaba enamorada:

-"1.- Por tu bella sonrisa que ilumina cada uno de mis días"

-" 2 .- Por tus lindos ojos que proyectan vida en los míos"

-"3 .- Por tu sencillez, eso es algo muy especial de ti"

-" 4.- Por tu amistad, no lo mencionaba a menudo, pero es vital para mi, no imaginas cuanto"

-" 5.- Por quedarte conmigo en mis momentos más oscuros, cuando pudiste haber huido, espantada de lo que emanaba de mi ser"

-" 6.- Porque fuiste tú, la primera persona que me habló, cuando era nueva aquí. Tú me defendiste de todos aquellos que se burlaron por mi peso"

-" 7.- Porque tú, hiciste de mí, una mejor persona"

-"8.- Porque nunca te rendiste conmigo, a pesar de que las cosas eran muy complicadas"

\- "9.- Por quererme, aún cuando me convertía en la persona más imperfecta del mundo"

-" 10.- Por no juzgarme, y ayudarme a entender mis errores"

-" 11.- Porque cuando mis padres se divorciaron, fuiste la primera persona que se puso frente a mi puerta, y me dejo llorar en sus brazos hasta que me durmiera"

-" 12.- Por enseñarme el verdadero significado de amor"

\- " 13.- Por escuchar mis peores miedos, hasta la madrugada y al otro día ser zombies andantes en clase de álgebra"… -Emily sonrió ante el recuerdo-

-" 14.- Por ser incondicional para mi, sin importar si necesitaba verte y llorar porque el perrito de la película que miraba murió" …

-"15.- Por acompañarme, en todas mis locuras. Incluso las que involucraban comida de por medio los viernes por la noche."

-"16.- Por ser mi cómplice y no delatarme en cada una de nuestras travesuras juntas"

-"Emily, no tienes idea de lo que significas para mí. Eres lo mejor que podría haberme pasado, te quiero tanto"… culminó Hanna, con una sonrisa conmovedora

-"Hanna… todo esto, ha sido extraordinario. Yo… yo no creo que me merezca todo esto. La persona que merece eso y más, eres tú…Tú también has estado para mi, en momentos en donde nadie más hubiera querido. Tú me cuidaste, después de que mi primer amor me dijo que amaba a los chicos, viniste a mí y me permitiste llorar en tu regazo. Tú limpiaste cada una de las lágrimas que he derramado estos últimos años. Aunque la situación fuera muy mala, jamás diste marcha atrás. Solamente me ayudaste a tomar impulso, a ser mejor. Sin saberlo me ayudaste a sentirme segura de mi misma. Amo tus chistes y ese sentido del humor tan imprescindible que tienes, amo tus bailes. Tus ocurrencias me han hecho el día más de una vez. Sé que puedo contar contigo en todo momento… No sabes cómo agradezco tener a alguien como tú en mi vida. Te quiero demasiado Hanna…"- suspiró Emily

-Hanna la miró amorosamente, como si nadie más existiera en ese momento. Y se acercó a ella dándole un afectuoso abrazo, mientras el perfecto olor del cabello de su chica, llegaba a sus fosas nasales.

A espaldas de Hanna, Spencer conmovida por la escena, le hizo una señal a Aria, quien se encontraba detrás de Emily, para que fuera donde ellas y develaran dicho cartel.

Los chicos de la escuela, quienes veían estupefactos la escena, murmuraban muchas cosas agradables y desagradables. Sin embargo, a ninguna de las 4 chicas le importo, mucho menos a Hanna. Entre esas personas, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Cece, junto con su hermana menor, quien cruzó los brazos y trató de contener el llanto al tener que presenciar lo que sucedía. -¿ Se imaginan perder a su primer amor en brazos de una de sus mejores amigas?-

Hanna y Emily se separaron, mientras detrás de Hanna, podía observarse a Spencer y Aria, sostener un gran cartel adornado con muchos corazones y letras brillantes, así como con algunas fotos de Emily y Hanna. El cartel tenía el siguiente mensaje:

\- Emily ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ;) -

Emily no contuvo más las emociones y las lágrimas caían por su rostro, mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa y con entusiasmo, dijo: -"¡Si quiero serlo!". – Hanna, sintió como el corazón le dio un vuelco, era la persona más feliz del mundo en ese momento. Sin perder el tiempo, se aproximó a su novia, queriendo proporcionarle un abrazo, sin embargo, ella tiro de Hanna más veloz, hasta unir sus labios con los de la rubia.

El beso, fue profundo, suave y lleno de amor, pero necesario. Tan necesario como el tener que respirar para vivir, eso, era lo que Emily significaba para Hanna, era como su marca de oxígeno personal, una marca preciosa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entre toda la multitud y ante la inminente respuesta de Emily a Hanna, Alison dio marcha atrás hasta apartarse del lugar, sin notar que su hermana le seguía a toda velocidad. Ali se detuvo en un lugar muy apartado.

-"Ali, ¿qué pasa contigo?"- Dijo Cece intrigada por la salida presurosa de su hermanita

-Alison, se dio la vuelta hacia su hermana, quien observaba con tristeza su dolor.-

-"Ali, ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Tus amigas te hicieron algo? Por favor dime que pasa, déjame ayudarte…"- Finalizó

Ali, con una voz entrecortada y entre sollozos, comenzó: "Cece, ellas no me han hecho nada malo. No sé como lo tomes, pero no importa. Estoy enamorada de Emily. Es por eso que todo lo que acaba de suceder me duele tanto. Yo no quiero que ella esté en brazos de Hanna ni de otra, la quiero en mis brazos, quiero sus labios con los míos, nuestras manos entrelazadas, quiero a Emily conmigo."-

-"¿Ali? Está bien"- Cece se acercó a su hermanita y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo mientras continuó: "Uno no elige de quien enamorarse, simplemente pasa. No tiene nada de malo amar a una chica, creo que una mujer, es una obra de arte y es lógico que una obra de arte se enamore de otra. Imagino lo que debes sentir, pero te prometo que voy a hacer algo para ayudarte, no vamos a dejar las cosas así. Dime Ali,… ¿La amas?-

Entre sollozos, Alison, con los ojos cerrados y el brotar de sus lágrimas, respondió: "La amo como nunca antes he amado"- mientras abrazó con más fuerza a su hermana

-"Entonces, Ali, no vamos a rendirnos. Eres una DiLaurentis, nosotros no paramos, hasta obtener lo que deseamos, ¿entendido?

Ali no respondió, solamente se limitó a llorar en los brazos de su hermana.-Cece, destruida por el sufrimiento de su hermanita, tenía el perfecto plan en mente, para que Emily ponga toda su atención en Ali. Hanna no sería un obstáculo en el camino, sino todo lo contrario…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emily y Hanna, se besaban, mientras los demás contemplaban la escena. Hasta que alguien, irrumpió la misma, diciendo…

"¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?" - ….

En ese instante, las 4 chicas, vieron el inicio de uno de sus más grandes problemas…


	6. My Fault

Hola! :3 primero que nada, mil gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios, realmente los aprecio muchísimo. Y de todo corazón, escribo esto para ustedes, no se preocupen, aún hay luz al final del túnel ;)

CAPITULO 6- MY FAULT

-Emily tragó saliva – Mientras un recuerdo invadía sus pensamientos

FLASHBACK EMILY

 _-"Paige, por favor, no me dejes, ¡te necesito!- Emily se arrodilló frente a su novia, con lágrimas en los ojos, el momento era demasiado para ella, amaba a esa chica, ella significaba tanto para Emily._

 _-"¿Me necesitas? Para que me necesitas, Alison está cerca de nuevo, yo jamás voy a hacerte sentir lo que ella, ¿o es que acaso no es obvio? Ella es perfecta para ti, no necesitó llamar tu atención años atrás como yo lo hice. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que pasó la noche que ella llegó?"- Dijo Paige, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero invadida por un sentimiento de furia incontenible mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de la morena._

 _-"No, no he podido olvidarlo…"- Emily desvió la mirada._

 _-" Mi madre Emily, mi madre estuvo a punto de morir. Fuiste la primera persona a la que acudí, no sabes cuanto te necesitaba… no sabes como necesitaba que me abrazaras y que me dijeras que todo estaba bien. Necesitaba de ti, junto a mi, para que iluminaras toda la oscuridad que me inundaba en ese momento… ¿Y que obtuve? Si… una muestra de tu gran amor "- Dijo Paige sarcásticamente_

 _-"Basta Paige"- La nadadora apretó la mandíbula ante tal momento, sabía que había hecho las cosas mal, ella se arrepentía de haber manejado todo de manera tan desesperada, sin pensar bien._

 _-"No, basta no. ¿Qué obtuve en ese momento Emily? Ah si… Mi novia, corrió a los brazos de Alison DiLaurentis, la pobre chica que había vivido un horror, la misma que hizo mi vida un infierno, la misma que destruyó mi autoestima, la misma que me hizo creer que era tan poca cosa que ni debía vivir…"- Paige apretó los puños, mientras cerró los ojos ante la impotencia de no poder haber hecho nada en contra de su agresora en aquellos momentos._

 _Emily se puso de pie, mientras caminó hacia Paige, diciendo-" Yo sé que hice todo mal, perdóname y si necesitas que pida perdón hasta que no recuerde mi propio nombre, lo voy a hacer. Sé que maneje las cosas mal...Pero no es del todo mi culpa. Esa noche indirectamente me hiciste elegir entre Alison, mi mejor amiga y tú, mi novia. ¿Crees que eso está bien?- La morena cruzó los brazos y respiró profundo, esperando respuesta alguna._

 _-"Y tu elección fue clara, la elegiste a ella "… Rezongó Paige, con un tono de decepción en la voz._

" _Paige, no puedes hacer que alguien elija entre su novia y su amiga, eso es demasiado cruel. "- Emily se aproximó a Paige y tomó sus manos mientras limpió sus lágrimas de la chica._

 _-"Si, sé que no puedo."- Paige rompió contacto con Emily y continuó: "Pero ¿sabes?, ni siquiera te di a elegir, esperaba que pudieras estar con ambas, yo hubiera esperado unas horas, para que vayas al hospital conmigo, después de convencerte de que Alison estaba bien, pero tu inminente respuesta, fue "Ali me necesita, no voy a abandonarla… Espero que tu madre mejore, si necesitas algo, llama"… - Paige tragó saliva- ¿Sabes cuanto duele eso Emily? ¡¿Lo sabes?! … "- La miró con desafío ._

 _-"Yo… yo… no lo sé"- Exclamó Emily, tratando de acercarse a Paige, sin embargo, esta ultima, retrocedió para romper su cercanía._

 _-"Exacto, no lo sabes. Así que no me pidas que me quede como si nada pasara. Anda, corre a los brazos de Alison, ella te necesita. Yo sólo soy una tonta, ilusa al pensar que podía contar con mi novia, porque después de Alison, nadie existe para ti Emily. Yo no existo para ti, tú crees que me amas, pero sólo me usaste de consuelo para llenar el vacío de Alison en ti. Yo te amo, pero está claro que tú a mi no, tranquila, no te voy a hacer elegir nada. Yo me voy.- Concluyó Paige, saliendo de la casa de la nadadora._

 _-Mientras tanto, desde el segundo piso, Emily miró a Paige marchar…Sí, ella había cometido un error, un error que le estaba costando su relación, sin embargo, las palabras de Paige sacudieron mucho la mente de la morena, quien comenzaba a tomar en consideración , el hecho de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, se preocupaba excesivamente por Alison y ella nunca le había respondido de la misma manera._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Hanna respiró profundo, mientras sujetó la temblorosa mano de su novia. Aria y Spencer, se miraron confundidas. La nadadora salió de sus pensamientos y se armó de valor- "¿Qué haces tú aquí"?-

La multitud miraba atónita tal escena, es decir, primero, dos mejores amigas se vuelven novias y ahora, la ex novia de una de ellas, les arma un lío. Entre la gente, dos personas se abrían paso, para aproximarse a la escena y poder escuchar mejor.

-"Vamos Ali, tenemos que acercarnos más, necesitamos ver esto".- Dijo Cece, tomando la mano de su hermana y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban las chicas. Alison quería ver que pasaba, a pesar de todo, a ella le preocupaba Emily. Además, el hablar con Cece fue bueno, pues le había dado muchos buenos consejos , maneras de poder acercarse más a Emily. Quien sabe, en un momento, tal vez todo cambiaba y a quien Emily llamaría novia sería a ella y no a Hanna. Lo que Ali no sabía, es que su grandiosa y malévola hermana, traía algo entre manos.

De vuelta con las chicas, Aria, se apartó un poco y sacó su teléfono celular, buscó la aplicación de video y comenzó a grabar discretamente la escena, puesto que si había alguna agresión en contra de sus amigas, ellas tenían evidencias, o bien, debido a que los rumores correrían como el viento, era una buena manera de respaldarse ante cualquiera de ellos. Mientras que Spencer, después de notar la hazaña de su amiga, se aproximaba a Hanna y Emily.

-"¿Qué qué hago aquí?, nada solamente volví para recuperar a mi novia, pero creo que ya tiene con qué entretenerse. – Miró despectivamente a Hanna- "Eres una descarada Emily ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?"- Concluyó Paige. La rabia se hacia notoria en sus ojos, su corazón latía fuerte y le invadían ganas de destruir a Emily como nunca antes.

-"¿Novia? Tú no eres mi novia, ella sí- Apuntó a Hanna y continuó- " No tienes derecho a llamarme descarada Paige, tú terminaste conmigo, ya lo olvidaste?- La nadadora frunció el ceño. Mientras tanto, Hanna se veía bastante afectada por la situación…

-"¿ que se hace en este tipo de momentos?"- Pensó Hanna con preocupación mientras respiro profundo.

-"¿Te recuerdo por qué te deje?... – Paige sonrió macabramente, ante el impacto que el continuar la oración podría causar

-"¡No te atrevas!- Gritó ferozmente Emily, mientras sin notarlo, sujetó fuertemente la mano de Hanna. La rubia sintió el apretón, sin embargo, consideraba que necesitaba estar ahí para su novia, aunque, aún no sabía exactamente qué decir, pero no dejaría que alguien lastimara a Em.

Spencer, susurró en el oído de Hanna: -" Sé que quieres a Emily tanto como yo, pero no creo que sea bueno que intervengas en una relación que se rompió de una manera descabellada. Si de defender a Emily se trata, cuentas conmigo, pero algo me dice que hay una razón más grande de la que sabemos, la cual hizo que Emily y Paige rompan."- Concluyó. Mientras que la rubia , en silencio, analizó las palabras de Spencer…

Paige sonrió y miró hacia la multitud, al ver el rostro de Alison entre ellos, supo que era lo que debía hacer…y comenzó:- " La razón por la que te deje es porque… - Paige se detuvo y pensó un momento, en exagerar la verdad, prosiguió- " Es porque tú y Alison DiLaurentis ( apuntando hacia donde se encontraba la chica) ¡se acostaron!- Gritó Paige satisfecha, al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Emily en comparación con el rostro de dolor de Hanna.

-"¿Eso es cierto Emily?"- Hanna soltó la mano de Emily, y la miró con enojo, aunque internamente, sentía una decepción tremenda. -¿ Cómo pueden cambiar las cosas en unos segundos, no creen?-

-"Hanna, no, no es así"-… (titubeó Emily) mientras contenía las lágrimas. Es claro que si Paige quería darle en un punto débil, lo estaba logrando.

-Hanna contempló a Emily, sin embargo, al no poder encontrar la verdad en sus ojos, se dio vuelta y salió corriendo de semejante escena. Aria, a lo lejos, pudo ver que la rubia se marchaba, por lo que , decidió seguirle. Mientras tanto, Spencer, se mantuvo cerca de Emily, ya era demasiado malo lo que sucedía , como para dejarla sola.

En ese instante, Cece se aproximó hacia donde Paige, a quien sonrió pícaramente y continuó: - " Anda Ali, hermanita querida, sé que me pediste guardar el secreto, pero no puedo evitar no recordar, lo mucho que me dijiste que volverías a hacerlo con ella.

Ali a lo lejos, se quedó con la boca abierta, ni siquiera podía articular palabra, es decir, eso era malo para la relación de Emily y Hanna, pero ¿Quién era ella para ser intermediaria? – Uno de los chicos de la multitud, llevó a Ali a la fuerza donde Emily.

Ambas se miraron sin siquiera poderse creer que estaba sucediendo ¿ Esto era bueno para Ali?

Paige, al notar la cercanía de Alison con Emily, continuó- " Eres una descarada, una traidora Emily Fields, ahora entiendo, porque tú y Alison se gustan, están hechas de la misma madera, las dos son igual de horribles, a las dos, les gusta destruir a las personas. Están hechas la una, para la otra.

Paige se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia su auto, mientras Cece, le siguió discretamente, hasta que, un poco más apartadas de la zona, continuó:

-"Hey , Paige, creo que tú y yo, podemos ayudarnos mutuamente"- Dicho esto, sacó su número, escrito en una tarjeta y se lo entregó a la chica.

-" ¿Qué clase de ayuda me vas a dar?- Paige dijo intrigada

-"¿ Quieres destruir a Emily, no?"- Sonrió Cece

Paige, solía preocuparse por los demás, pero ahora, las reglas del juego tenían que cambiar, ella ya no sería la tonta a la que todos humillan, ahora, ella sería quien humille a los demás. – "Quiero ver a Emily completamente destruida, nada me haría más feliz"- La furia inundó sus ojos

-" Yo necesito algo muy parecido, si nos ayudamos, puedo pagarte muy bien" ¿ Es un trato?- Cece levantó una ceja, en espera de la respuesta

-" Por supuesto, es un trato."- Paige estrechó la mano de Cece y se subió al auto.

En ese momento, la multitud se había dispersado casi en su totalidad, sin embargo, aún quedaban Ali y Emily, Spencer, se había marchado, porque necesitaba pasar por Melissa al aeropuerto. No sin antes, dejar a Ali y Em, en casa de la última.

Todas ya habían tenido demasiado para ser el primer día de clase, aunque básicamente, eso significara faltar a todas sus asignaturas del día.

-"Hoy, no hay nadie en casa" Dijo Emily, acomodándose en el sofá

Ali, se sentó a su lado, algo en ella, le decía que lo que había sucedido, no era del todo correcto. Pero en ese momento, lo más importante, era hacer sentir mejor a Em, luego tendría tiempo para sus sermones personales e interrogar a su hermana.

Alison respiró profundo y miró a la morena-"Em, ¿estás bien?"- Dijo, tomando la mano de la chica

-" Ni siquiera sé como me siento, hace un momento, era la chica más feliz y en este, me siento la persona más desdichada del mundo- Emily cerró los ojos y dejó caer lágrimas

\- Emily, no sé si sirva de algo, pero, quiero decirte que cuentas conmigo. Además, en este momento, me siento la persona más dichosa, al poder estar aquí junto a ti"- Ali, abrió los brazos y la nadadora se dejo caer en ellos, con incontenibles sollozos.

-" Em, yo creo que Paige está equivocada, tú no eres una traidora, eres la persona más fiel que he conocido- Dijo Ali, levantando la cara de Emily mirándola a los ojos. Sus pulgares, frotaban las mejillas de la chica y una sensación incontenible de besarla, la invadió

-"Ali, ¿ Por qué dices esto ahora?"- La morena colocó sus manos, sobre las de la chica.

En un susurró, Ali comenzó- " Lo digo porque es verdad, eres la persona más increíble para mi, tú siempre has estado cuando yo te he necesitado, sin dudarlo. Tu fidelidad, es grande, y yo, quiero comenzar a devolver los favores que te debo"- Ali concluyó, y miró los labios de Emily, al notar, que la morena también miraba los suyos.

Ali, se acercó lentamente a Emily, pudiendo detenerse, en caso de que esta retrocediera o denotara que el acto seguido le incomodara, sin embargo, al no suceder esto, ella llegó a los labios de la morena y el cielo se abrió a sus pies. Los labios de Em, sabían a fresa, eran suaves y adictivos, el besarla era como volver a casa. Era lo mejor que podía suceder, aún más, después de que Emily, le permitiera el acceso a su boca, profundizando un majestuoso beso, tan íntimo, tan puro, tan divino, resplandeciente paraíso, una zona pura, sólo perfección.


	7. What I've done

Hola! Primero que nada, mil disculpas, no había podido actualizar antes porque he tenido muchísimos problemas, además no quería escribir un capitulo a prisa, me gusta escribir bien y me gusta esta historia, espero que a ustedes también, realmente agradecería me hagan saber que piensan. En cuanto al usuario Emison forever, tome tu pedido en cuenta :) y bueno, con mucho cariño, les dejo el siguiente episodio y mil gracias para los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer la historia.

Capítulo 7 What I've done

Eran las 6:40 am, siendo el segundo día de clase, Emily no había podido siquiera dormir debido a todo lo sucedido el día anterior, especialmente porque antes de dormir, realizó múltiples intentos para poder hablar con Hanna, sin embargo, la rubia no respondió a ninguno. La morena sabía que tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones a su novia ( si es que lo seguirían siendo), especialmente por haberse besado con Alison, aunque Emily sabía que estuvo mal, algo en ella, no le permitió detenerse del todo, parecía que existía una especie de magnetismo que los labios de Ali le generaban, es decir, sus besos eran únicos, pero siendo sincera consigo misma, Em sabía que Hanna no merecía eso, que si sería su novia, le hablaría con la verdad y buscaría redimirse así misma, después de sus errores. Aunque ya era demasiado fallarle a su pareja el primer día de relación y aún más después de que Hanna básicamente hiciera a un lado su reputación para permitirse hacerle saber al mundo acerca de sus sentimientos por Emily.

* _Llamada entrante de Alison*,_ la morena miró la pantalla y tomó unos minutos para responder, se aclaró la voz y atendió al celular

E:- " ¿Hola?"- Dijo mientras se ajustaba el reloj en la muñeca

A: -"Hola Em, perdona por llamarte tan temprano, pero necesitaba decirte que no he podido dejar de pensar en ti y en lo mal que me siento por lo sucedido, por lo que quería preguntarte algo"

E: -"Yo también me siento mal, es decir, engañe a mi propia novia con nuestra mejor amiga… (suspiro) , en fin, ¿ que pregunta tienes?".- Dijo la morena un tanto agobiada al recordar a Hanna

A: - "Quisiera preguntar, si me permitieras estar contigo cuando le digas a Hanna que la engañaste, es decir, quiero estar ahí para disculparme también… "

E: -"¿Estás bromeando? "

A: - "En absoluto, estoy siendo completamente sincera, por eso mismo, estoy llamando desde el auto, pasaré por ti, para llevarte a casa de Hanna y poder ayudarte a resolver esta situación con Hanna cuanto antes, no puedo permitirme que sufras más ".- Ali cerró los ojos mientras sentía como si se rompiese todo su mundo, es decir, ella amaba a Emily, precisamente por eso, si tendría que ayudarle a recuperar a su novia para verla feliz, lo haría, aún a costa de sus propios sentimientos. Ella sabía que en el pasado había dañado demasiado a la morena y esta vez, le amaría de la manera en la que debía, respetándole y dando paso a su felicidad, incluso si eso no la incluyese.

Emily sintió un escalofrio, un dolor conteniéndose en su pecho, una parte de ella se sentía feliz de escuchar a su amiga pero por el otro lado, había algo que no la hacía sentirse plenamente agraciada por la acción, como si una parte de sí misma deseara que Ali luchase más por ella, por acercarse, por redimirse, que luchara para revivir ese sentimiento en Emily, la morena se sintió mareada entre sus propios pensamientos, sin embargo, la voz de Ali la volvió a la realidad

A: - "¿Emily, estás ahí?"- Dijo Alison con preocupación al no escuchar más la voz de la morena que le robó el alma

E:- "Sí, lo siento, estoy de acuerdo, entonces ya estás aquí?- Emily comenzó a meter sus libros en su mochila de prisa

A: - "Sí, ya estoy aquí, de todas maneras, tomaré un momento para saludar a tu madre y ayudarte con tus cosas, sé que las muletas y las escaleras no deben ser una gran combinación"- Rió forzadamente

E:- "Bien, en unos minutos estaré lista"- Colgó la llamada y se dirigió al baño, para realizar su aseo matutino

Mientras tanto, Ali bajó del auto y activó la alarma del mismo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la casa Fields, se sorprendió al mirar cómo se abría la puerta incluso antes de que ella tocase. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver el rostro de felicidad con el que la señora Fields le miraba, Ali se aproximó a ella, brindándole un afectuoso abrazo.

-"Ali, que alegría verte, no sabes como echaba de menos ese cabello tan lindo que tienes, así como la sonrisa en tu rostro, es bueno ver que tú y mi hija aún están unidas"- Dijo la señora Fields, mientras se hizo hacia atrás, permitiéndole el acceso a Ali dentro de la casa.

-"Yo también me siento muy feliz de verle señora Fields, realmente le echaba de menos, así como a Emily, ella es alguien muy especial para mi"- Dijo Alison mientras tomó asiento en el sofá

La señora Fields también tomó asiento a su lado y continuó : - "Ali, no sabes lo que daría porque Emily y tú fueran algo más que amigas, yo sé que mi hija siente algo demasiado especial por ti, lo veo en sus ojos"- Soltó una bocanada de aire y prosiguió- "Aunque bueno, yo sé que tú no eres del mismo equipo"- le sonrió a la chica rubia

-"Señora Fields, hay algo que debería saber, tanto como usted, yo también daría lo que fuera porque Emily estuviera conmigo y con eso me refiero, a más que en términos de amistad"- Ali miró sus manos mientras un rubor apareció en su rostro

-"Espera Ali, ¿quieres decir que sientes algo por mi niña?"- La señora Fields esbozó una tremenda sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperando la respuesta de la chica

-"Así es señora Fields, con todo respeto y de la manera más sincera, estoy enamorada de Emily, hace unos meses me di cuenta, con la mano en el corazón…"- sujetó la mano de la madre de la morena-" Yo amo a Emily, sin embargo, no puedo forzarle a que ella sienta algo, sé que en el pasado le he dañado y si estoy aquí es para arreglar todo ese mal que le he hecho, mi amor por ella es sincero y lo único que procuro, es que ella sea feliz y una mujer plena, es decir, ella es una chica maravillosa, tiene una sonrisa que le ilumina el día a cualquiera y su alma es tan pura, que realmente, si su felicidad no me incluye, no me molestaré, porque lo único que deseo es verla alegre, ella se merece toda la felicidad del mundo, es la mujer más maravillosa que hay"- Ali finalizó mientras cerró los ojos y algunas lágrimas caían de sus preciosos ojos azules, al abrirlos y encontrarse con la mirada de la madre de su amada, se percató que esta también tenía lágrimas en el rostro, después de semejante y sincero discurso.

-"Me ha llegado al alma lo que has dicho, puedo notar la sinceridad en tus palabras Alison, si de algo te sirve, yo estaría encantada de que tú seas la persona que mi pequeña eligiese para pasar el resto de su vida, sé que puedes darle mucho, pero así mismo, sé que ella siempre podrá contar contigo, por favor, cuídala, pase lo que pase"- La madre de Em sujetó del hombro a la rubia- " Gracias por hacerme saber todo esto , realmente significa mucho para mí y sé que para ti aún más"- Se limpió el rostro la señora Fields, así mismo, le dio un pañuelo a Ali, para que también lo hiciera

-"Muchas gracias por sus palabras señora Fields, usted también es muy importante para mí, no lo olvide"- Ali se limpió el rostro y sonrió

Unos minutos después, el corazón de la rubia se paró al ver semejante figura aproximándose desde el segundo piso, Emily, vestía una sudadera ancha, color blanco y unos jeans grises ajustados, que permitían que se apreciara de mejor manera sus piernas atléticas.

En ese instante, Ali recordó un fragmento de la canción que escuchó en la radio durante el camino a la casa de la morena _"cuando estamos solas, despacio me elevas y voy descubriendo mil formas de amarte, perdida en tu cuerpo que es una obra de arte, cuando estamos solas, la luna solamente es de las dos"_

Sin embargo, la voz de Emily la sacó de sus pensamientos

-"Ali, ¿puedes ayudarme a bajar las escaleras?"- Dijo Emily apenada al percatarse de la pasión con la que Alison la había mirado

La rubia se acercó y tomó la mochila de la nadadora, de igual manera, la sujetó del brazo y permitió que se apoyase en ella, hasta que lentamente, la morena bajó por las escaleras.

-"Traje el auto de mi hermana, bueno, mi auto, porque a ella le han comprado uno nuevo ayer"- Alison dijo mientras llevaba las cosas de la nadadora al vehículo. Dejando un minuto a solas para madre e hija

-"Emily, Alison es una buena persona, ¿lo sabes?- La madre de la morena esperó paciente a alguna señal que le indicara que su hija sentía algo más por la chica, sin embargo, Emily hizó una mueca y levantó una ceja ante las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su madre.

-"Lo sé, ella es una muy buena persona, nunca lo olvido"- se obligó a no sonreír, para que su madre no se percatara de la confusión que le invadía

-"No la dejes ir tan fácil… nos vemos después"- La madre de la morena besó su mejilla y se dirigió hacia la cocina mientras dejó a su hija más confundida de lo que ya estaba

-"¿Estás lista Em?"- Ali arqueó una ceja al no ver respuesta por parte de la nadadora

-"Sí… eso creo"- Em se obligó a salir de su torbellino de pensamientos nuevamente

Ali ayudó a la morena a subir al auto y colocó sus muletas en la cajuela, mientras respiró profundamente antes de entrar al auto con la chica de sus sueños, aunque en ese momento, lo que harían vendría siendo como un auto suicidio para los sueños de la rubia….

Em se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, mientras Ali acomodó el espejo retrovisor y encendió la radio cuando nuevamente sonó _"Solas, cuando estamos solas, desato tus besos prohibidos, cuando estamos solas, despacio me eleva , muriendo en tus labios bandidos"_

 _La morena miró fijamente a Ali, mientras que en ese momento, el teléfono de la rubia recibió un mensaje de texto de Hanna:_

" _Si sabes lo que yo, por favor, no me hagas hablar"_

Em y Ali leyeron el mensaje, sin embargo, la nadadora aún más confundida miró a Alison diciendo:

\- "¿Qué es eso que sabes y mi novia también? "- La cara de Alison se puso pálida mientras la nadadora la miró con desconfianza


	8. Nothing left to say

Capitulo ocho.- Nothing left to say

-"Qué es lo que Hanna y tú saben, ¡respóndeme Alison! .- La morena exigió con recelo

-"Yo…yo… creo que sería bueno decirte esto en frente de Hanna, creo que las dos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacerte saber"- Alison respiró profundo, ante el recuerdo de una de las peores cosas que ha hecho.

Durante todo el camino, ambas se mantuvieron en silencio, de repente, la vista se hizo más agradable ante el hermoso jardín de rosas de la madre de Hanna. La morena sin titubear, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta, Ali , de la misma manera, retiro su cinturón, bajo del auto y se dirigió a la cajuela, en busca de las muletas de Emily, mientras ese sentimiento de odio hacia sí misma, volvía a sus pensamientos.

Antes de que Alison cerrara la cajuela, los ojos de la morena brillaron al ver la figura de su novia, sin embargo, ese brillo se apagó, al encontrarse con su mirada inexpresiva, al atender más al rostro de la rubia, parecía como si se la hubiera pasado en un funeral, se veía decepcionada y eso, le hacía sentir terrible a Emily.

Una Hanna muy seria se acercó a la nadadora y le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a bajar del auto y dirigirla hacia el interior de la acogedora casa Marin, Emily trataba de descifrar la mirada de la rubia, sin embargo, esta no le decía nada. Alison tomó las muletas de Emily y cerró la cajuela, busco en su bolsillo hasta encontrar sus llaves y activar la alarma, para posteriormente dirigirse a la casa.

Al entrar, encontró a Emily, sentada en el sofá de la sala y a Hanna, sentada en frente de ella, Alison saludo a la rubia y colocó las muletas cerca de la morena, para tomar asiento a su lado, lo cual parecía lo menos prudente para la situación que explotaría en cualquier momento. Al no ver iniciativa por parte de Hanna, Ali sintió que lo más prudente era que ella iniciase todo.

-"Bien, primero que nada, lamento venir tan temprano a tu casa, Hanna".- Dijo Ali mientras presiono sus manos.

-"Está bien, de todas formas no estaba dormida".- Respondió tajantemente la rubia

-"Hanna, necesito arreglar las cosas contigo… así que vengo a darte todas las explicaciones que necesites".- Dijo Em abruptamente, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a Ali.

Hanna miró fijamente a Emily, esta vez, su mirada no expresaba amor, expresaba sólo decepción y enojo, el corazón de la rubia no latía fuertemente, sino que sentía tremendo malestar al mirar a la morena. Tragó saliva y comenzó diciendo –"Emily, puedes darme todas las explicaciones que quieras, pero no sé si sea adecuado usar la frase "Arreglar las cosas" en este preciso momento"- Rezongó la rubia

Ali sintió un dolor en el pecho, al mirar la inmediata reacción de Emily, de quien cuyo rostro se comenzaba a llenar de lágrimas. – "Hanna, quiero hacerle saber a Emily lo de mensaje de texto"- Alison cerró los ojos ante la rotunda idea de perder a Em por lo que tendría que confesar, pero este no era el momento para ser cobarde, era el momento para afrontar la realidad, aun si esta viniera en forma de ladrillo aproximándose hacia su cara.

Emily miró con intriga a Ali y nuevamente miró a su novia. La mirada de Hanna se encontró con la de la chica de sus sueños, aunque en ese momento, era como si esa chica tomase un martillo y le estuviera rompiendo hasta el alma con semejante situación.

Hanna se obligó a apartar la mirada y continuó- " Adelante Alison, creo que es justo que le hables con la verdad a Emily".- Dijo seriamente

Ali sintió como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse del edificio más alto, sin paracaídas y sin nada que amortiguase la gran caída que sufriría, pero a pesar de todo, ella se había propuesto ser alguien mejor para Emily, aun si eso le hiciera perderla. – " Bien Emily, te contaré todo"- Respiró profundo.

FLASHBACK ALISON

 _-"Me encantan las donas que tu madre prepara, son exquisitas"- dijo Hanna , mientras se llevaba una dona a la boca_

 _-"Que bueno que te gusten, yo creo que mi madre es una excelente cocinera"- Dijo Alison mientras le sonreía a Hanna. En ese momento, la hermana mayor de Alison entró a la cocina, un sonido se escuchó y Ali se percató que el teléfono celular de su hermana, se había caído, por lo que lo recogió, aunque en el momento, la blusa de Alison se levantó lo suficiente, dejando al alcance de la vista de su hermana y de Hanna, el tatuaje que llevaba en la cintura. Cece recordó el motivo de ese tatuaje y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó_

 _-"Hanna, has visto el tatuaje de mi hermana?"- Se rió al mirar la cara de vergüenza que eso le generó a Ali_

 _-"No sabía que Ali tenía uno, pensaba que no le gustaban"- Dijo una muy confundida Hanna_

 _-" ¡ NO ME GUSTAN!"- Exclamó sin reparo Alison_

 _-"Entonces ¿Por qué tienes uno?".- Hanna arqueó una ceja_

 _-"Yo puedo explicarte eso" – Interrumpió Cece_

 _Alison se sentía muy avergonzada, miraba a todas partes, sin embargo, no impidió a su hermana relatar la historia._

 _Cece continuó: - "Sé que mi hermana ama competir, por eso mismo, una noche que jugábamos verdad o reto, ella y yo acordamos que si no llegábamos a realizar lo que la otra pidiera, la perdedora tendría que llevar la marca del fracaso para siempre. Mientras que la ganadora, tendría un automóvil nuevo. Así que yo le propuse que se encargara de enamorar a su amiga Emily, pero no era suficiente con eso, sino que tendría que ser ella la primera vez de Emily. Aunque mi hermanita astutamente logró enamorarla, no pudo llevarla a la cama, así que por lo tanto, tendría que tatuarse una E en la cintura, como símbolo de su fracaso"- Finalizó Cece con cara de diversión ante la humillación de su hermana y se dirigió hacia su habitación._

 _Hanna sintió rabia en su interior, es decir, como alguien podría ser tan tonta para usar a su mejor amiga en una estúpida disputa entre ella y su hermana por un auto, Emily era una gran chica, era demasiado para esto._

 _-"Antes de que digas algo, además de probablemente estarme matando mentalmente, quiero decirte que estoy arrepentida de haber jugado con Em de esa manera, fui la reina de las tontas, especialmente porque le genere sentimientos muy fuertes y sé que mi rechazo le ha hecho demasiado daño, ella no merece a alguien tan repugnante como yo"- Finalizó Alison mirando hacia el suelo_

 _Hanna, se aproximó hacia ella, plantándole una gran bofetada- "No vuelvas a intentar algo así con Emily, ¿me escuchas? Si le haces el mínimo daño de nuevo, voy a hacer que te arrepientas aún más. Tú tuviste el honor de que ella te correspondiera, mientras que yo daría lo que fuera porque Emily siquiera se fijara en mi de esa manera"- Dijo una furiosa Hanna, sin notar, la gran declaración que estaba saliendo de sí misma_

 _Una Alison muy sorprendida por los sentimientos de su amiga, continuó -"Me merezco el golpe y más, lo sé, fui una tonta. No sabía que la amabas de esa manera, lo siento .Pero por eso mismo, te agradecería guardar esto conmigo, porque si Emily se entera, la voy a dañar demasiado y sé que tú como yo, no queremos que ella sufra, no después de la reciente pérdida familiar que ha tenido"- suplicó Ali, mientras colocaba su mano en la zona del golpe_

 _Hanna, al reaccionar ante las palabras que acababa de emitir, tragó saliva – "Alison, de la misma manera, te pido que no le hagas saber a Emily lo que siento por ella, no quisiera que se enterara de una mala manera que la amo desde mis 10 años. Además, necesito estar con ella, está sufriendo demasiado"- Finalizó Hanna, mientras sentía que su intento por proteger a la chica de sus sueños había fallado una vez más._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Emily no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, el pasado le había proporcionado una paliza. Sentía como si le hubieran roto todos los huesos, es decir, su primer amor, realmente no era algo tierno de recordar, porque ella solamente representaba el pase a un automóvil, sus sentimientos no importaban, ni el palpitar acelerado de su corazón, ni todas las noches que lloró hasta quedarse dormida, no importaba nada, más que un estúpido automóvil . Por el otro lado, el amor puro que tanto buscaba, lo había tenido en la cara todo ese tiempo, tal vez no Alison, sino Hanna, quien había cuidado de ella, quien había sido su escudo, su paño de lágrimas, quien decidió entrar en la piscina de sus miedos a salvarla de sí misma, ella tenía lo que la morena buscaba, y ella no le había dado nada bueno, más que básicamente un horrible engaño.

-"Quiero verlo"- Dijo Emily con lágrimas en los ojos y un tono imperdible de furia

Alison se levantó un poco la blusa, dejando a la vista la E, la marca de la apuesta, la marca del horror, la marca del engaño, del desastre, del desamor, la marca que acababa de matar a Alison para Emily.

-"¿Cómo pudiste?, espera, ¿Cómo pude? Como pude engañar a mi novia contigo…"- Dijo Emily, en voz alta, de manera obligada, pues era necesario que Hanna se enterase de la verdad.

-"¿ Qué clase de engaño? ¿Qué hiciste con ella Emily?- Gritó Hanna con ímpetu, mientras sus ojos, como balas, se proyectaban hacia su novia.

-"Alison y yo nos besamos, no pasó nada más, pero de una u otra forma, eso es engaño. Hanna, me amas desde hace tanto tiempo… entendería si quieres lanzarme fuera de tu casa junto con Alison en este momento"- Miró furiosamente a la chica con la que hace unos años atrás, compartía besos debajo de los árboles-"Lo siento mucho Hanna, no soy la novia que te mereces, tú me has dado tanto y yo, sólo te lleno de problemas y sufrimiento"- Finalizó la nadadora entre sollozos.

Hanna sintió como si el mundo estuviese cayéndose a pedazos, la persona que más amaba, le había traicionado con la persona que alguna vez jugó con sus sentimientos, con la persona por la que ella le limpio una y mil veces las lágrimas, la persona que hizo a Emily Fields destruirse por completo, esa persona que escondió todas las piezas del rompecabezas, piezas que la rubia, una a una, volvió a unir-"Em, estoy cansada. Mira, si estás enamorada de Alison, ve con ella, pero hazlo ahora y deja de jugar conmigo, por favor. No estoy dispuesta a lo mismo, no estoy dispuesta a darle mi corazón a alguien a quien ni siquiera en nuestro primer día de novias puede guardar respeto hacia mi estando con la chica que le gustaba o gusta o yo no sé qué rayos sientes por Ali, pero de la manera más atenta te ruego, ordena tus prioridades y pensamientos, piensa bien que quieres hacer, porque no voy a aguantar más. No puedo permitirme sufrir tanto, solamente para que en menos de dos días, eso no sea suficiente. L o siento, yo no soy perfecta como Alison, yo no soy popular ni tengo a muchas personas muriéndose por mí, yo no le miento a la gente para que me den cosas a cambio. No soy millonaria ni puedo comprarme autos sin parar, yo soy lo que hay, no puedo ser alguien más y una de las cosas que menos quiero, es llegar a convertirme en la clase de persona que detesto. Así que decide bien que vas a hacer, pero decide de manera firme, porque no hay vuelta atrás. No puedo más. No voy a rogarte para que te quedes conmigo si yo te hago miserable, si yo no puedo darte lo que ella sí, si yo no soy suficiente para ti, solo por favor y por el mínimo aprecio que sientas por mí, decide de una vez- Finalizó Hanna, obligándose a no llorar una vez más , obligándose a si misma, a no emitir ninguna expresión más allá de la seriedad que necesitase, no permitiría que Em pudiese notar lo mucho que la estaba matando toda esa situación.

-"Pero Hanna yo…-Dijo Emily a medias, no sin antes ser interrumpida por la rubia otra vez

-"Basta Emily, sólo decide, voy a darte todo el tiempo que necesites, cuando sepas, búscame-"Concluyó la rubia, mientras se dio la vuelta en dirección hacia las escaleras

Emily, la tomó del brazo e hizo que la mirara nuevamente- "Hanna, yo te amo"- Dijo la morena con lágrimas en los ojos y un tono de dolor

-"¿En serio?, Si me amaras, no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, si me amaras, hubieras pensado en el daño que me estás haciendo Emily, tienes que responder a ti misma y descubrir a cuál de las dos pertenece tu amor. Cuídate mucho Em, búscame cuando tengas la respuesta. - Expresó Hanna , con una voz entrecortada, mientras se soltó de la nadadora y subió las escaleras, con cada escalón, las lágrimas que derramaba Hanna se hacían más abundantes, la vida le dolía, sí, porque su vida era Emily y nadie más, ella era todo.

Ali miró la escena, mientras de igual manera, se sentía a morir por el daño que le estaba haciendo no sólo a una, sino a sus dos mejores amigas, esto era demasiado ya…


	9. Listen to the Rain

Capítulo 9.- Listen to the rain

Unas horas después, la clase de historia que Hanna, Emily y Alison compartían daba inicio.

-"El día de hoy, tenemos una nueva integrante en la clase".- Se dirigió a toda la clase

Hanna ignoraba todo, tratando de enfocarse en no llorar y en mucho menos mirar a Ali o Em, quienes se encontraban a unas cuantas sillas de distancia. La clase de historia terminaría y durante la hora del almuerzo, podría alejarse del mundo un rato, pudiendo olvidar todo lo sucedido aquella mañana. La voz de la profesora era un eco para la rubia…

-"Ella es Laura, su nueva compañera de clase".- Pronunció la profesora

Al dar el primer paso en el interior del aula, pudo apreciarse a la chica, de piel clara y cabello castaño, unos preciosos ojos color avellana y un formidable cuerpo. Así como una impactante sonrisa y una cálida mirada.

-"Hay un asiento libre junto a Hanna (le apuntó). Bien, comencemos la clase."- Exclamó la profesora mientras se dirigía a la pizarra

Inmediatamente, la persona en la que Laura puso la mirada fue Hanna Marín. En ese segundo, las miradas de ambas se encontraron, Laura trataba de descifrar lo que se escondía tras la imponente rubia, mientras caminaba hacia ella para tomar asiento.

Emily no pudo ignorar la mirada de la chica nueva sobre su novia (o lo que fueran ella y la rubia en ese momento) , de la misma manera, Ali pudo percatarse de la mueca de disgusto de la morena cuando Laura tomó asiento junto a Hanna.

Mientras tanto, Laura se presentó brevemente con la rubia.

-"Hola, es un gusto poder conocerte Hanna, espero que nos llevemos muy bien."- Dijo con una sonrisa la nueva estudiante

Aunque Hanna no se sentía de buen humor, sabía que la chica sólo intentaba ser amable, además, conversar un poco sería bueno para distraerla de Emily.

-"También espero que nos llevemos bien. Si puedo ayudarte en algo, sólo dime". –Finalizó la rubia con un guiño

-"Muy bien, abran su libro en la página 302, quiero un ensayo del tema en 20 minutos".- concluyó la profesora mientras salía del aula.

Sin embargo, dentro del aula…

-"De hecho, sí puedes ayudarme en algo. ¿Puedo leer contigo? Es que aún no me han entregado mis libros. Lo siento"- Dijo tímidamente Laura a Hanna

-"Claro, no te disculpes. Leamos juntas".- La rubia hizo un movimiento para acercarse a la chica nueva

En ese momento, a Emily le hervía la sangre, es decir…La chica nueva primero lanza una mirada matadora a su novia y luego, en menos de una hora, puede tenerle a menos de 3 centímetros. ¿Qué era eso? La morena trató de controlar sus celos mientras respiraba profundo, sin embargo, nuevamente no pudo darse cuenta que Alison la observaba y que su comportamiento también le estaba afectando.

El timbre sonó, ya era la hora del almuerzo. Laura no se había despegado de Hanna en ningún momento, parecían comenzar a llevarse bien, tenían una conversación agradable y reían juntas a lo que la morena rodó los ojos y tomó sus libros para irse y encontrarse con Aria y Spencer, pero en ese momento…

-"¿Puedo acompañarte?"- Preguntó Alison mientras caminaba junto a la morena

-"Supongo que sí…"- Emily bajó la mirada mientras el sentimiento de tristeza le invadió nuevamente

-"Sé que no debería preguntar y es algo estúpido pero… ¿Estás bien?- Ali se preocupaba por la morena

-"No, no lo estoy. ¿Has visto como esa chica ha mirado a mi novia? – Emily se detuvo y se corrigió así misma- A Hanna, ¿has visto cómo miro a Hanna?- Exclamo furiosa

-"Lo he visto. Es una chica nueva y está tratando de hacer amigos. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- Preguntó confundida Alison

-"No, no lo entiendes. Ella le está coqueteando a Hanna."- Finalizó la morena mientras apretaba los puños y seguía el camino hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Spencer

-"No creo que sea así. Además, odio decirlo pero Hanna y tú no son novias en este momento, aún si así fuera y ella le gusta a la chica, no puedes reprocharle nada…" –Dijo Ali mientras se culpaba por los problemas que estaba generando a la relación de Hanna y Em.

Ali y Em tomaron asiento en la mesa donde se encontraba su amiga

-"Que cara de pocos amigos Em. ¿Estás bien?"-Preguntó Spencer preocupada

-"Vete al demonio"- La morena tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a otro sitio

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- Miró a Ali

-"Mi culpa…básicamente"- Respondió la rubia

-"¿Puedes ser más clara?, porque te juro que no entiendo de qué hablas."- Spence arqueó una ceja mientras Ali se acercaba más a ella para poder contarle

Ali comenzó…

-" Estoy enamorada de Emily".- Bajó la vista la rubia

-"Quéééé?" – Spencer comenzó a atragantarse con el agua que había bebido segundos antes de la confesión

-"Estoy enamorada de Emily"- Repitió

-"Eso ya lo dijiste, ¿pero qué ha pasado desde que las dejé en casa de Em ayer? ¿Por qué Em está tan molesta? Y además, ¿Dónde rayos está Hanna?"- Spencer respiró profundo, cerró los ojos un momento y trató de guardar la compostura puesto que aunque era un gran shock todo, ambas se encontraban en un sitio rodeado de gente.

-"Cuando me dejaste en casa de Emily ayer, me decidí a decirle que la amaba. Nos besamos , comenzó siendo algo lindo, pero después Emily nos detuvo. Ella estaba en una relación y debía respetar a su novia- Se detuvo por la interrupción

-"¿Cómo que "estaba en una relación"? ¿Me pase una noche sin dormir para que esto dure un día? ¿Qué rayos le hicieron a Hanna?"- Exclamó una muy molesta Spencer

-"A eso iba. Como decía, después de que Em y yo nos besamos, a la mañana siguiente pase por ella, para llevarle a casa de Hanna y contarle toda la verdad. Aunque había algo que no contemplaba, Emily también se enteró de algo del pasado"- Alison se detuvo al recordar ese duro momento

-"Continua por favor. A menos que no quieras, lo cual está bien y entendería".- Finalizó Spencer de manera ansiosa mientras movía la pierna

-"Hice una apuesta por un auto con mi hermana, si lograba enamorar a Emily y llevarle a mi cama, ese auto sería mío. Sin embargo, si no lo lograba, tendría que tatuarme mi fracaso con la inicial de Emily. Pero un tiempo después, Hanna estaba en mi casa, descubrió mi tatuaje y Cece le contó acerca de la apuesta. Hann me dio una bofetada para después hacerme saber que ella estaba enamorada de Emily desde que era una niña."- Alison se detuvo nuevamente ante la mirada de odio que Spencer comenzaba a ponerle

-"Después de decirle eso a Em, Hanna se enteró de nuestro beso y le dijo que le daría el tiempo para que eligiese entre ella y yo. Por eso han terminado, por eso Emily está tan molesta conmigo, con ella, con todos… le he arruinado."- Finalizó Alison mientras se obligaba a no llorar

-"Alison, sabía que eras una maldita…pero esto es demasiado y si fuera Em, te habría dado una paliza.-Exclamó intempestivamente mientras continuó - "Hanna, Emily y tú son mis mejores amigas...- Se detuvo-"¿Puedo preguntar algo?"

-"Dime"- Alison tragó saliva

-"Dices que estás enamorada de Emily, pero… ¿ Esto es una apuesta también?"- Pregunto seriamente Spencer

-"No. Esto es sólo la verdad. Amo a Emily y me arrepiento como nunca por no tener medio cerebro antes de aceptar la estúpida apuesta de mi hermana. Esta vez, quiero hacer las cosas bien y quiero a Emily feliz, aunque no sea conmigo."- Finalizó Ali mientras dejo salir una gran bocanada

-"¿Realmente la amas? Lo siento, tengo que estar segura de que esto no es un tonto juego otra vez"- Dijo una desconfiada Spencer

-"Realmente la amo. Y entiendo que no me creas todo, está bien, me lo he buscado."- Dijo sinceramente Alison mientras miró para otro lado a lo que Spencer volteó también y miró a Hanna con una chica

-"¿Quién es ella y qué hace con Hanna"- Spencer hizo una mueca de desaprobación

-"Ella es Laura, la chica nueva. También es la razón por la que Emily ha estado de mal humor esta última hora."-Respondió Ali mientras admiraba a la chica, realmente era hermosa.

-"Es bonita pero creo que debería conocerle mejor antes de hablar… "- Spencer hizo una seña para que Hanna se sentara donde ellas a lo que Ali arqueó una ceja de confusión

-"Spencer, ella es Laura, es la chica nueva de mi clase"- Comentó Hanna

-"Hola, Spencer Hastings, encantada de conocerte".- Le estrechó la mano

-"Laura Rain, un placer"- Mientras estrechaba su mano con Spence

-"Ella es la chica de nuestra clase, es Alison Dilaurentis."- Dijo muy seriamente Hanna, disimulando poco su desacuerdo acerca de la presencia de Ali

-"Hola Laura, espero nos llevemos bien".- Finalizó Ali

Hanna y la chica nueva tomaron asiento mientras Spence pensaba en alguna manera de conocer más a la nueva preocupación de Emily. Es decir, era bueno saber si era una amenaza o no

-"¿Cómo es que veniste aquí"- Pregunto curiosa Spence

-"A mis padres les sugirieron esta escuela, además, queda más cerca que la anterior."- Contestó amablemente Lau

-"¿ Y te mudaste sola ?"- Preguntó ansiosa Spencer

-" No, me mudé con mi ex novia. Pero terminamos y ahora estoy viviendo con unos amigos

-"¿Ex novia"-Preguntó con sorpresa Alison

-"Uh, sí. Disculpen, olvide mencionar que soy gay. Espero no sea un problema."- Laura bajó la mirada

-"No es ningún problema, ya que estamos, yo también soy gay. Hace poco salí del closet.- Río Hanna ante su propio chiste

-"¿Es en serio?".- Laura preguntó de manera sorprendida. Es decir Hanna era una chica hermosa, no tenía duda de ello, pero el hecho de que sea gay, abría todas sus puertas para tener algo más allá que una simple amistad

-"Sí. Es en serio.".- Respondió naturalmente Hanna mientras daba una mordida a su sándwich

-"Pero Hanna tiene novia, se llama Emily, también está en su clase"- interrumpió Spencer a lo que Hanna plantó una mirada asesina

-"No, no es así. Emily y yo nos hemos dado un tiempo."- Aclaró rápidamente Hanna mientras le dio una patada bajo la mesa a Spencer

-"Yo…lo lamento, espero que todo mejore."- Mintió, puesto que por dentro, Laura estaba poniendo muchísimo interés en Hanna. Anexado al hecho de que ahora sabía que tenía todo el camino libre para poder conquistarle y lograr que se olvide de su novia.

Las horas pasaron y la escuela finalmente concluyó. Todas se despidieron y se fueron en sus autos, todas excepto Hanna, quien caminaba hacia su casa.

El día estaba algo nublado, pero caminar ayudaría a pensar a la rubia. Unos minutos más tarde, la lluvia dio inicio, llovía algo fuerte, sin embargo, ese no era problema para Hanna pues tenía paraguas. En la mitad del camino, exactamente en una zona del parque Hann se detuvo debido a algo.

-"¿Hay alguien ahí? Por favor, ayuda, no puedo levantarme "- Se escuchaba a alguien gritar

La rubia sin dudarlo, se aproximó a la zona más verdosa del parque, una zona alta en la que se podía apreciar un camino en declive a manera de risco. Al acercarse más a la zona, Hanna pudo encontrar a una chica, estaba de espaldas y tenía golpes en la cara, los brazos y sangre en las rodillas, el pantalón se le había roto en esa zona.

Y ahí, en ese día lluvioso, tirada en el suelo, con algo de lodo, golpes, sangre y toda mojada… se encontraba Emily.

-"Emily pero ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás así?"- Preguntó Hanna mientras corrió rápidamente en el auxilio de la morena tirando a lo lejos el paraguas

-"¿Hanna? Unos chicos me robaron el bolso, pero me resistí y ellos me golpearon y caí por aquel risco del parque.

-"Malditos ladrones, nadie toca a mi chica".- Exclamó sin pensar Hanna mientras cargaba en sus brazos a Em

Emily sonrió ante el término que Hanna acababa de usar con ella mientras le cargaba y se dirigía a casa. Aunque llovía y ambas estaban todas mojadas, la morena apreciaba demasiado ese momento pues estaba en brazos de su persona. La rubia no dudo ni un segundo en ir en su auxilio, a pesar de que hace unas horas Emily no pudo hacer lo mismo por ella. Emily se abrazó fuerte a Hanna mientras esta seguía caminando bajo la lluvia.

-"¿Estás bien? ¿Esos tipos no te hicieron nada más?".- Pregunto con una dulce voz Hann

-"Sí, estoy bien. ¿Algo más cómo qué?".- Emily aprovecho este momento, pues su novia ( o lo que fuese) estaba siendo demasiado honesta

-"Como besarte o algo así. Eres mía, nadie más puede besarte".- Respondió nuevamente sin pensar Hanna. El enojo por ver a su novia atacada, sacaba a relucir su parte más honesta, donde todo el amor que contenía por Emily explotaba

-"No, no intentaron besarme o algo más. ".- Emily sintió mariposas en el estómago al escuchar la manera en la que Hanna la llamó suya

En ese momento, Hanna se detuvo, la lluvia continuaba y Emily entrelazó su mirada con la de la rubia y posteriormente miró sus labios. Sin más nada, la morena se acercó lentamente a los labios de la mujer que la traía en brazos y le beso tiernamente. La sensación de besar a Hanna era magnifica, se sentía como estar en casa, sus labios sabían a fresa y eran totalmente adictivos, la morena y la rubia sólo detuvieron el beso por el sonido de un trueno, recordándoles que llovía y debían llegar a casa.

Hanna llevo en brazos a Emily hasta su habitación, su madre quien ya se iba al trabajo, les permitió el acceso.

Una vez en la habitación de Emily, Hanna le ayudó a sentarse en la cama y le proporcionó una toalla y un short mientras Hanna tomaba otra para secarse también.

La rubia se dirigió al baño, tomando algunas cosas como algodones, vendas y demás cosas para curar las sangrantes rodillas de Em

-"Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho por mí hoy, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí sin ti".- Dijo sinceramente Emily

Hanna se inclinó ante Emily, quien ya se había puesto el short. Hanna tomó una gasa con medicina para las heridas –"Esto va a arder un poco Em, disculpa"- Dijo dulcemente mientras hizo presión a las heridas de la chica con la gasa. Posteriormente a limpiar sus heridas, Hanna colocó unas pequeñas vendas en las rodillas de la morena.

-"Muy bien, ya está. ".- Dijo la rubia quien aún seguía inclinada ante Emily

En ese momento y sin pensarlo, la morena miró a los ojos de la rubia, encontrándose con esos preciosos y azules ojos que la miraban con amor, posteriormente, miro sus labios, nuevamente miró los ojos de la chica y finalmente y sin más demora, Em le brindó un beso profundo en los labios, pero sobre todo lleno de amor. Nada más importaba en ese momento


	10. When I drown at sea

Hola! Siento la tardanza, espero que mi siguiente capítulo sea de su agrado, mil gracias a quienes me leen, lo aprecio muchísimo. Háganme saber sus opiniones :)

Capítulo 10.- When I drown at sea

 _Narra Emily_

Desperté, pensé en darme prisa para ir a la escuela, pero recordé que era sábado por la mañana, froté las manos contra mis ojos y al mirar a mi izquierda, encontré a Hanna, su cabeza miraba hacia abajo, su cabello que colgaba cubría su rostro en totalidad, ella estaba sentada en la cama con el teléfono celular en su mano, parecía que escribía algo. Había olvidado que la noche anterior, después de mi accidente, ella me trajo a casa y paso la noche aquí, pues mi madre tuvo un viaje urgente y me quedaría sola hasta el lunes. Un pequeño ruido proveniente de Hanna, atrajo toda mi atención.

 _Narrador omnisciente_

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?".- Preguntó Emily asustada

Ninguna palabra salió de la rubia, quien comenzó a levantar la vista hasta mirar a Emily, sus ojos estaban hinchados, las lágrimas caían interminables por su rostro y su dolor se respiraba en el ambiente. La morena, sin más, abrió los brazos y atrajo a su chica hacia su pecho, Hanna dejaba escapar unos sollozos.

Emily comenzó suavemente diciendo:

-" Hann, cariño, ¿ Estás así por la persona con la que recién te escribías en el celular?".- Emily respiró profundo, presentía que la situación que vendría a continuación, no sería nada fácil de hablar.

-"Sí, Caleb me envió un mensaje.".- Dijo sin poder articular más palabras, la rubia traía un nudo en la garganta, apretaba los puños e intentaba contener toda la ola de emociones que los recuerdos con aquel chico le provocaban, sabía que no podría cargar con todo ese peso, si ,necesitaba a Emily, la necesitaba ahora. Hann tomó su teléfono justo en donde aparecía el mensaje de su ex novio, dejándole ver a Emily lo escrito. El mensaje contenía el siguiente texto:

" _Hanna, sé que no tengo cara para pedirte perdón por lo que sucedió en la habitación de Emily y aún menos, tengo siquiera coraje de insistir en que puedas disculparme por lo sucedido aquella noche. Sé que no estabas lista, yo estaba ebrio y soñaba con todas mis fuerzas con estar contigo, esa noche perdí el control de mi mismo, sólo pensé en la satisfacción que debías darme, que siendo mi novia, tenías que hacerlo, así que actué olvidando que te forzaba y que mientras yo disfrutaba cada segundo de ello, tú llorabas y gritabas para que me detuviera. Lo siento mucho Hanna, sé que no te merezco. Y me odio por lo que te hice, por lastimar a la chica que se suponía debía proteger con uñas y dientes. Sí… debía protegerte… pero de mi, fallé, fallé grandemente. No tengo más motivos para estar. Sé que tú estarás mejor sin mi y fui un tonto al pensar que podríamos volver a estar bien, como antes. Ahora comprendo la magnitud de mis actos y sólo ruego porque un día puedas perdonarme. En estos momentos, estoy en otra escuela, pedí mi cambio con una chica llamada Laura, sentí que lo correcto era apartarme todo lo que pudiera, sin más que decir. Lo siento tanto Hanna… Te deseo lo mejor."_

 _ **Caleb**_

La morena abrió los ojos como platos e hizo un esfuerzo por no ocupar todo su vocablo de groserías ante lo que acababa de leer. Hanna necesitaba apoyo, no una estúpida discusión acerca de lo sucedido.

-"Hanna, estoy aquí y si caes, no voy a soltarte, caeré contigo.".- Susurró en el oído de la rubia, quien se mantenía abrazada con fuerza a la nadadora, su cabeza descansaba en su pecho y Emily podía sentir como las lágrimas de Hanna brotaban por sus ojos.

-"Él me hizo mucho daño, me rompió…"- Se detuvó Hanna ante la repercusión de los recuerdos en sus pensamientos

 _FLASHBACK HANNA_

 _Narra Hanna_

 _Era cerca de media noche, Caleb y yo habíamos ido a su apartamento, nos encontrábamos en la azotea del edificio sentados en unas mantas que habíamos colocado en el suelo, la Luna era hermosa, sin embargo él había bebido demasiado. Yo sólo quería irme a casa, sabía que en ese estado, no era conveniente estar con mi novio. Últimamente había comenzado a beber demasiado y yo no podía entender por qué. Sé que algo anda mal con él, sin embargo es esa clase de chico al que tienes que darle su tiempo hasta que quiera hablar de lo que le pasa._

 _-"Cal, creo que me iré a casa, se hace tarde y estoy algo cansada".- Interrumpí su silencio a lo que el volteó, sus ojos parecían querer salirse de su cuerpo, lucía enfadado y yo no comprendía por qué._

 _-"¿Vas a casa? ¿Ya no me amas?".- Preguntó con cierto todo de recelo mientras sus ojos de furia se proyectaban hacia mí_

 _-"No sé qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, sólo quiero descansar.".- Repliqué sin ganas de pelear mientras me puse de pie y le di la espalda_

 _-"¿Es cierto?".- Me tomó del brazo mientas me giraba nuevamente hacia él, estábamos cara a cara._

 _-"No sé de qué estás hablando Caleb, suéltame, me estás lastimando".- Hice un brusco movimiento para intentar zafarme de su agarre sin éxito._

 _-"Hace una semana, alguien me envió un mensaje diciendo que estás enamorada de Emily y que sólo estás conmigo por pena ¿ Eso es cierto Hanna?".- Gritó, esta vez con más fuerza, su rostro no podía contener la furia que le desbordaba desde el interior, su respiración comenzaba a hacerse agitada y esta vez, comenzaba a darme miedo._

 _Intenté articular palabra alguna, sin embargo, sólo abrí la boca sin que nada pudiera salir de mí, me sentía frustrada, sabía que era difícil negar que estaba enamorada de Emily, mi cuerpo conemzaba a tensarse y mi corazón latía con fuerza, mis sentidos permanecían alerta._

 _Esta vez, él vino hacia mí con más fuerza, me aventó al suelo , mi rostro se impactó con el suelo ,intenté zafarme, pero no podía, el parecía tener una fuerza sobrenatural, no podía quitármelo de encima. Podía sentir su lengua que recorría mi cuello, era algo desagradable, esta vez, susurró en mi oído._

 _-"Voy a ayudarte a que me ames Hanna".- Su voz parecía la de una persona poseída, volteé a verlo un poco, traía la mirada pérdida y portaba una sonrisa escalofriante, mi corazón latía con fuerza y sentía que debía correr, pero no era suficiente, estaba siendo una tonta, no podía enfrentarme a alguien con el doble de fuerza que la mía._

 _El volteó bruscamente mi cabeza en dirección hacia el suelo y se mantuvo sobre mí, podía escuchar como se bajaba los pantalones, podía sentir su miembro duro , apoyado en mi espalda. Sabía que gritar no era una buena opción, un miedo irreconocible invadió mi cuerpo, sentía el peso de mis propios huesos, cada vez, moverse comenzaba a ser algo imposible para mi, sólo podía concentrarme en el terror que mis labios guardaban, en el estremecer de mi corazón y en las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de mis ojos._

 _Forcejeamos, hasta que bajo mi pantalón hasta la cintura, él besaba mi cuello y sus manos recorrían cada curva de mi cuerpo, él gemía mientras frotaba su miembro contra mi espalda, la vergüenza que me hacía sentir era infinita, me sentía como un juguete barato, comenzaba a sentirme nada…_

 _-"Amame Hanna".-Gritó con fuerza en mi oído, mientras se ponía de rodillas contra mi espalda… sin piedad, arremetió contra mí, penetrándome sin delicadeza, él embestía contra mí sin parar y yo sólo me limitaba a cerrar los ojos, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de mis ojos, apretaba los puños con fuerza y trataba de pensar en las cosas que me hacían feliz, era difícil bloquear el dolor que mi cuerpo sentía a través de mis pensamientos, era difícil ignorar los gemidos de Caleb. Una parte de mi deseaba que Emily estuviera ahí, que me salvara, que me salvara porque estaba cayendo… estaba cayendo y no sabía si habría retorno alguno, no sabría si después de esto habría fuerza suficiente en mi alma para continuar._

 _Finalmente, él terminó, podía escuchar como subía sus pantalones, pero no me importaba mucho ya, estaba destruida, incompleta, sucia, ya no me sentía ni la mitad de lo que era antes. Caleb me miró con gracia y dijo: -"Ahora eres mía". Mientras caminaba hacía las escaleras del edificio en el que nos encontrábamos, dejándome sola, impura, invalidada, herida, en ese momento, yo ya no era nada…_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Narrador Omnisciente

-"Él es alguien que no vale la pena recordar Hanna. ¿Alguien más sabe de esto?".- Preguntó Emily con delicadeza en la voz. La morena aún abrazaba a Hanna contra su pecho, la sensación de soltarla en ese momento era como algo inconcebible, ella siempre había unido cada una de las piezas de la nadadora, este era el momento en el que Emily le demostrara que podía hacer lo mismo por ella.

-"No… nadie más lo sabe, me siento demasiada avergonzada al recordarlo. He tratado de ser fuerte.. pero creo que no lo soy lo suficiente".- Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de los ojos de Hanna, esta vez, el frío de la soledad no invadía su cuerpo, podía sentirse segura gracias al cálido abrazo que Emily le proporcionaba.

-"Hanna, yo estoy aquí, contigo. Y si tú me lo permites, no voy a moverme de tu lado, no quiero que nadie te haga daño, voy a defenderte con mi propia vida si es necesario, pero te prometo que pase lo que pase, trataré de unir tus piezas, no me importa si eso implica romperme en el intento".- Emily miró directamente a los ojos de la rubia, sus ojos cafés comenzaban a darle paso a las lágrimas, si había una cosa en el mundo que una chica no merecía , era justamente esa.

Hanna no decía nada, sus ojos cristalinos únicamente permanecieron concentrados en los ojos de Emily, su respiración era agitada y sus brazos le abrazaban con fuerza.

-"¿Aún quieres estar conmigo después de esto?".- Hanna preguntó con la voz entrecortada y mucho miedo. Sus ojos proyectaban el temor que invadía su cuerpo.

-"Te amo Hanna, no me importa si sólo tienes una pierna o un brazo, no me importa si tienes cicatrices o si pesas 800 kilos. Yo estoy aquí para unir cada una de tus piezas, no importa cuantas veces quieras lanzarte del avión, yo siempre seré tu paracaídas aún cuando eso me haga daño. No me moveré de tu lado. No me voy , me quedo aquí".- Emily dejó escapar suavemente de sus labios mientras sus manos recorrían el rostro de Hanna, hasta limpiar sus lágrimas.

-"Si me amas tanto como dices… ¿Por qué permitiste que Alison te besara? Perdón por traer esto pero, yo te amo desde mis 10 años, Emily. En mi mente ninguna otra persona pudo ocupar mis pensamientos, mi corazón te elegía una y mil veces. Tú eres todo lo que quiero, yo jamás cambiaría tus labios por los de otra persona, llevo años sin poder amar a alguien diferente a ti, incluso sin pensarlo, te sigo eligiendo . Tus sentimientos son lo más importante para mí, y sólo respiro hasta saber que estás completamente bien, si no estás, me falta todo.".- Hanna apretó los puños y contuvo un poco su respiración, podía sentir la fuerza de sus latidos en su pecho.

-"Hann, Alison es un error. Sé que he sido una novia horrible, sé que debí evitarlo. Y también comprendo que un lo siento no bastaría para cerrar esa herida. Entiendo si aún no puedes perdonar eso, pero por favor, permíteme redimirme. Permíteme estar junto a ti. No voy a moverme de tu lado, quiero ser quien amortigüe todas tus caídas. Alison jamás me ha hecho sentir lo que tú, a ella ni siquiera le importé. Yo sólo quiero el te amo de tus labios, sólo quiero tus abrazos, quiero intoxicarme con el olor de tu cabello y recordarte un interminable número de veces lo hermosa que eres. Quiero abrigarte en invierno y hacer ángeles de nieve contigo. Quiero ir juntas a la playa en verano, mientras mis piernas flaquean al ver lo hermosa que eres en bikini, quiero pasar cada segundo de lo que me queda de vida junto a ti. Hasta que no quepa duda de lo que eres para mí, hasta que sepas completamente que te amo y que todo lo que quiero, es contigo y nadie más, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo arreglar mis errores. Te ruego que me permitas ver mil amaneceres contigo y cuidarte cuando tengas un resfriado. Quiero casarnos y tener hijos contigo. Quiero estar contigo hasta que no pueda recordar mi nombre y sólo baste tomar tu mano para entender por qué te amo. Quiero que seas la última persona que mire hasta el último suspiro de mi vida. Por favor…".- La morena dejaba salir lágrimas en su rostro mientras unos cuantos sollozos escapaban de sus labios.

Hanna se mantuvo callada unos segundos , analizando las expresiones de su novia, sin embargo, ella también odiaba ver a su chica llorar, el corazón se le partía en dos ante semejante escena. La rubia colocó sus manos en las mejillas de su chica, acercando sus labios en un tierno y salado beso profundo.

Emily apoyó su frente contra la de Hanna diciendo: - " Juntas, podemos contra todo, no voy a dejarte nunca más" …


	11. Bring me to life

Capítulo 11.- Bring me to life

Narra Ali

-"¿Qué pasa cuando la única persona en la que confías ciegamente se va? ¿Qué haces cuando eres un muerto más en esta vida? Cuando tus ganas de vivir son tan mínimas y seguir se convierte más en una rutina, cuando tu corazón ya no late con fuerza, cuando no quieres seguir más y sólo lo haces por inercia, cuando sientes que día a día, algo dentro de ti muere más y más. Cuando decir lo siento ya no basta para regresarte a donde estabas, cuando el Sol cae y todo es negro, y lo único que acompaña a la soledad es la oscuridad misma. Si bien, es cierto que mis padres mencionaron que en algún punto la gente se irá, que no puedes aferrarte a nada y menos a nadie, pero entonces ¿Cuál es el sentido de amar si no ello? Confiar ciegamente en alguien más, alguien a quien cedes el poder de destruirte pero a la vez, alguien de quien basta una sonrisa para que el corazón quiera salirse de tu pecho, el cielo se abra, tus piernas tiemblen y el mundo sea un lugar mejor, para que los espacios entre tus dedos sean llenados y más que nada, para que todo brille, aunque sea momentáneamente. Esta es mi vida ahora, esta soy yo, alguien enamorada de su mejor amiga quien básicamente le odia. La gente suele decir que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, yo creo que más bien se sabe lo que se tiene, pero te dejas llevar por la estúpida idea de que esa persona jamás se ira y al final, cuando esa persona cierra la puerta, la oscuridad es más grande, tus más profundos miedos florecen y no hay espacio para el más mínimo resplandor, la verdad resuena en cada recuerdo, si, esa verdad que te mata cada minuto un poco más. Es difícil vivir en un mundo donde quien amas está con otra persona, pero pese a ello, sé que Hanna es quien Emily merece, ella supo hacer todo lo que yo no, ella sabe amarla, yo jamás supe el desenlace, Hann siempre va un paso adelante, tengo que admitirlo, es grato saber que Em le tiene. Yo no tengo a nadie, estoy sola, siempre ha sido así, Em era todo lo que tenía y lo perdí, tal vez simplemente es una broma cruel del destino o bien, la vida quiere decirme que soy tan poca cosa que no merezco a alguien junto a mi. Al final, todo de mi se reduce a una persona; tantos años, tantas lágrimas, tantos daños, tantos recuerdos y todos los caminos me conducen a ella, Emily. "-

Narrador omnisciente

Pese a que era cerca de la media noche y la lluvia no cedía, Ali seguía hundiéndose más en sus oscuros pensamientos, mientras guardaba asiento en el césped del jardín, las gotas de lluvia inundaban su precioso rostro al mismo tiempo que sus ojos despedían más y más lágrimas. El cansancio en su gesto era evidente, los fallos le perseguían, suponía que tendría que ser un generador de errores pero jamás habría imaginado tener que pasar todo sola, esta vez, esta vez faltaba la única persona que armaba sus piezas, si, esa persona que con su abrazo, sellaba toda seguridad. Ali se dio vuelta al escuchar a alguien aproximarse. Si alguien habría escuchado sus patéticos pensamientos, como ella creía, estaría dando una señal de que no todo era tan malo como parecía, Spencer, a quien no le importo el clima, tomó asiento junto a la rubia.

Ali le miró, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, parecía como si hubiese llorado por meses, aunque realmente, sólo había pasado una semana. Es curioso lo relativo que el tiempo puede verse y sentirse, ¿no creen? Spence tomo un mechón de cabello de Ali y lo colocó detrás de su oreja, mientras le brindo una muy pequeña sonrisa. Ali inmediatamente le abrazó y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, su abrazo fue plenamente correspondido. Spence no quiso forzar ninguna conversación o empeorar el sentimiento que su amiga experimentaba, el silencio no sería tiempo perdido.

-"¿Por qué destruyo a todo el que me quiere?".- Alison miró destruida a su amiga, de quien beso su frente y acerco sus labios al oído derecho para susurrar:

-"Yo te quiero y no me has destruido, a pesar de todo, eres una de mis mejores amigas. Pero aún más eres un ser humano, estás llena de defectos y que te digo de esos días donde tienes un carácter espantoso , pero a pesar de todo, sé que hay alguien con corazón, alguien que duele pero jamás ha querido detenerse un momento y llorar, esto no es sólo por Emily, esto es por todo lo que te ha sucedido, desde los problemas de tus padres, la lejanía de todos los que amas, la persona que te hizo daño y más allá, esta es Ali, la que está saliendo a gritos, desesperadamente, a quien encerrabas para que la gente no te vulnere, esta es quien pensaba que eras.

-"No quise nunca lastimar a nadie, no quiero que nadie me lastime más".- Pronunció entre sollozos Ali, mientras un dolor en el pecho le invadía.

-"Lo sé, si hubieras querido hacerlo, no estaría aquí llenándome de tus mocos.- La rubia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante el oportuno comentario de su amiga, Spence tenía esa cualidad.- " No eres una mala persona, aún con toda esa estupidez del orgullo Dilaurentis, sé que no eres así de horrible como tu hermana o tus padres, quienes ni siquiera están preocupados por ti. Las cosas duelen y la vida es como una montaña rusa, a veces te encuentras tan arriba y te sientes bien, pero cuando toca descender, sientes que el mundo te viene encima, que nada tiene sentido, no sabes a donde te diriges, sueles mirar a los lados y no hay nadie ahí, sólo estás tú, a veces sigues por inercia, a veces una fuerza desconocida dentro de ti te impulsa, la vida es así de buena y así de mala, pero nada de esto tendría sentido si no pudiéramos experimentar estar iluminados y no estarlo, justo así, se aprende a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas. Además recuerda "lo esencial es invisible a los ojos".- Se detuvo por una interrupción

-"Espera, leí eso en alguna parte ¿De qué libro es?".- Ali miró fijamente el suelo, en busca de alguna respuesta a pesar de que sus ojos seguían inundados en lágrimas

-"Es un fragmento del "principito", pero ignorando que es un libro para niños catalogado en su mayoría, tiene un cierto tipo de verdad. Mira, ¿Qué es lo que crees necesitas?".- Spencer miró fijamente a Ali, sus miradas estaban seriamente encontradas, la lluvia caía, el viento soplaba moviendo los hermosos cabellos de ambas. El ambiente no se sentía tenso, de hecho, parecía que todo era como el río que fluye.

-"Necesito a Emily".- Suspiró la chica de los ojos azules mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta y un escalofrío en su interior.

-"Necesitas a Emily por todo lo que te ha dado, lo que no es tangible, ella te dio su amor, su fidelidad, confianza, seguridad, comprensión, si piensas bien, más que necesitar a la persona, necesitas algo que sólo se siente bien recibir de alguien en especial, si simplemente miramos a Em, sabemos que hay una chica hermosa con una sonrisa tímida, pero el verdadero amor es ir más allá de como luce alguien y es justamente lo que estás sintiendo, esto no tiene nada que ver con su físico, estás enamorada de su alma, es justo así como el mundo debería enamorarse. Esta es la manera correcta.".- Spencer abrazó con más fuerza a Ali, mientras acariciaba su cabello y esta sentía el latido de su corazón.

-" Nunca antes me había sentido tan vulnerable, me siento débil, me siento sola".- Exclamó suavemente la rubia ,mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y rompía el abrazo de su amiga, quien se puso de pie. –" Nunca antes me había caído así, Spence".- Finalizó Ali.

Dicho esto, Spencer se puso de pie, mientras Ali bajó la cabeza, pensando nuevamente que esta le abandonaría. Sin embargo, la mano de Spence tocó el hombro de su amiga para que esta volteara –"Ali, te caíste. Todos caemos, lo importante, es que te levantes, hazlo con más fuerza amiga.".- La hermana de Melissa extendió su mano hacia Ali, como ofreciéndole ayuda para ponerse de pie. Los ojos azules de la chica brillaron ante tal gesto, su sonrisa más pura se hizo presente, mientras su mano tomaba lugar con la de Spence, para así, ponerse de pie.

-" Si caes, voy a levantarte una y mil veces, eso es lo que la amistad significa Ali. No estás sola".- Sonrió la chica de cabello castaño.

-"Gracias.".-Sonrió Ali de vuelta.

-" Ahora, como no hay nadie en mi casa y en la tuya tampoco, ¿Qué te parece un maratón de películas de terror? ".- Preguntó Spence algo tímida

-"Me encantaría".- Respondió sinceramente la rubia, mientras agradecía internamente a lo que sea que haya enviado a su amiga.

 _Después de un baño, ambas amigas, hospedadas en la habitación de Spencer, llevaban a cabo sus planes, sin embargo, en la casa Dilaurentis, se encontraba alguien._

-"No soporto ver a esas 2 juntas".- rezongó Cece, mientras servía una taza de café a Paige, su cómplice.

-"No te preocupes, su felicidad se va a esfumar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me lo deben".- Exclamó una resentida ex novia de Emily.

-"¿ Ya está todo listo? No quiero ningún error".- Exigió la hermana de Ali, mientras dio un sorbo a su taza.

-"Todo está listo para mañana. Por dios, ya quiero ver sus rostros, sé que voy a disfrutarlo demasiado. Van a pagarme todo lo que me hicieron".- Paige cerró los puños

-"Tranquila, tú tendrás lo que quieres y yo también. Es asombroso lo tonto que el amor vuelve a la gente. Será bueno sacarlas de ese trance".- Esbozó una sonrisa al finalizar sus palabras Cece.

Al día siguiente, Hanna se preparaba para un día de escuela, sin embargo, al tomar su teléfono celular, un mensaje de Emily apareció.

" _Hanna, lo siento por hacerte creer que te amaba, jamás lo hice, realmente me pareces una tonta. Recuerdo cuando te conocí, eras una pobre niña gorda y rara, nadie quería estar cerca de ti o ser amigo tuyo, yo lo hice solamente porque me diste mucha pena. Disfrutaría mucho poder ver tu cara al leer esto, es una lástima que este abordando un vuelo hacia otro sitio. Sólo quería probar que una chica como tú podría ser conquistada por alguien como yo. Creo que te mereces cada una de las cosas malas que te han sucedido y me arrepiento de haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo en ser amiga de alguien tan patética como tú. Realmente me divirtió mucho este juego, pero es hora de que sepas que ha llegado a su fin, amor mío. No me busques, ya no estaré para ti. "_

 _ **Emily**_

Los ojos azules de Hanna, comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras sentía como el corazón nuevamente se le destruía. Es decir ¿Nuevamente había sido usada? ¿Cómo pudo Emily hacer eso después de que Hanna le perdonó? ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Hace unas horas, Em le juraba amor eterno y ahora,¿ ahora todo era un juego?. La rubia tragó saliva, mientras aventó el teléfono celular, dirigiéndose a su mesa de noche y tomando en sus manos la foto de Em, para así, tirar al suelo y saltar una y otra vez sobre el retrato de su amada.

Por otro lado, en la casa Dilaurentis, Alison se preparaba para un día de clase, sin embargo, una notificación en el teléfono celular atrajo su atención. Era un mensaje de Emily.

" _Ali, no tienes idea de la falta que me has hecho. He sido una idiota al dejarte ir una y más veces, lo siento tanto por todo. Quiero demostrarte que puedo darte todo. Sabes que te amo desde que tengo memoria, por favor, déjame demostrarte. No sabes cómo extraño la sensación de tus labios, tu respiración, tu aliento, tus brazos, el olor de tu cabello que me hace perder los sentidos. Te necesito, te extraño demasiado. Por favor, espera por mi, puedo demostrarte lo grande que mi amor es por ti, no importa si quieres mantener lo nuestro, no me importa si fui un juego para ti, tu eres mi persona. Ahora mismo, estoy cerca de tomar un vuelo, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con mis padres, en Texas. Volveré por ti, mientras tanto, te escribiré. Por lo que más quieras, no dejes de escribirme._

 _ **Siempre tuya, Emily.**_

Los ojos de Ali se iluminaron, como aquello que vuelve a la vida, su corazón latió con fuerza mientras sus esperanzas crecían.

Hola! Mil gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer la historia y comentar sus reacciones, realmente significa mucho. ¿Qué creen que haya sucedido con Em? ;)


	12. Open your eyes

Capítulo 12.- "Open your eyes"

Era un día nublado, el viento podía hacer sentir su fría brisa, unas cuantas gotas de agua caían del cielo, las hojas de los árboles se movían con ímpetu, así como los latidos del corazón de Ali tras recordar a Emily, quien sentía un toque especial en el ambiente, como aquellos días especiales antes de Navidad, donde todo el mundo se encuentra en espera de algo, con sonrisas en el rostro, con muchas ilusiones y promesas, donde se encuentra el brillo en los ojos de los más pequeños al esperar sus regalos, justo así, se encontraba aquella rubia con el corazón imparable y los pensamientos hechos un remolino, Alison admiraba el paisaje por la ventana del salón de clase, mientras Hanna, al otro lado del aula, contenía las náuseas, un fuerte dolor de cabeza y las lágrimas en los ojos, pese a su fuerte rabia por lo sucedido, su amor por la morena era puro, tanto como su alma y como aquel dolor que removía cada parte de su ser, en ocasiones la vida puede ser muy injusta con quienes tratan de hacerlo bien, tal era el caso de Hanna, ella no se merecía esto.

Algo que llamaba la atención de Hanna, era la felicidad y esperanza que de manera pronta, emanaba de Alison, ¿Acaso habría pasado algo con ella? Existían muchas dudas, pero realmente, Hanna no se atrevería a despejarlas, ya que trataba de tener la menor interacción posible con la chica, después de todo lo sucedido con Emily y la visita de ambas en su casa, las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos y ninguna de las dos podía encontrar un retorno amigable a favor de ambas, el rencor, el dolor, los celos, eran sentimientos latentes e imposibles de ignorar, pero su mente daba vueltas a un pensamiento , aquel donde Emily habría vuelto a caer en las redes de Alison, Hanna era honesta consigo misma, era complicado olvidar a un primer amor como el que habría sido Alison para Emily, todos esos sentimientos de por medio, los recuerdos, las lágrimas, las sonrisas, los besos, la atracción, las conversaciones hasta tarde, todo aquello tendría que tener demasiado valor para Emily mucho más de lo que Hanna en mil vidas podría siquiera ocasionarle, era triste, pero todo parecía indicar que era así. Unos minutos más tarde, la clase habría finalizado, los alumnos abandonaban el aula.

*El teléfono de Hanna y Alison suena al mismo tiempo*

 _En la pantalla de Alison podía apreciarse el siguiente mensaje:_

" _Hoy pensaba en aquel beso que nos dimos en tu casa, no puedo olvidar todo lo que me ocasionaste, no puedo resistirme a ti, a tus labios, a tu aroma, a tu amor… Te extraño."_

 _Emily_

La rubia sentía como los latidos de su corazón aceleraban el paso, las manos le temblaban y contenía un grito de felicidad en la garganta, cosa que desde el otro extremo del lugar, Hanna pudo apreciar y le pareció que todo tendría concordancia con aquello que dio vueltas en su cabeza hace unos momentos, Emily habría vuelto con Alison. Pero si todo era así, ¿Dónde rayos estaría Emily? ¿Sería tan cobarde como para después de romper con ella ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos?

La vibración del teléfono celular de Hanna le sacó de los pensamientos, recordándole el mensaje que acababa de recibir el cual contenía lo siguiente:

" _Parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando tuve que besarte por primera vez, no tienes idea de lo repugnante que fue siquiera, no podía soportar más esos días donde tenía que fingir que me importabas y que te amaba, vales tan poco que nunca pudiste llenar el vacío que Alison me había causado"_

 _Emily_

Hanna respiró profundo y retuvo las lágrimas a punto de caer, en contraste con la felicidad de Alison, la tristeza se hacía evidente en su rostro, resopló unas cuantas veces más y por mucho que lo intentó, las lágrimas la vencieron, a lo que inmediatamente azotó su mano contra la pared mientras su rostro enaltecía la desgracia, Hanna perdió poco a poco la compostura hasta terminar en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y llorando con fuerza.

Alison se percató de ello y pensó en consolar a Hanna, pero sabría que ella sería uno de los factores de esa incómoda situación, por lo que se quedó meditando en silencio su acción, en ese momento, Spencer apareció por la entrada del aula, encontrándose con su desconsolada amiga, Alison cruzó miradas con la chica y asintió, se dirigió a la puerta, dejándolas a solas.

-"Hanna, Hanna, ¿Qué sucede?".- preguntó con preocupación Spence mientras tomó asiento en el suelo.

La rubia alzó el rostro, dejándole apreciar el estado deplorable de su rostro y el desastre que estaba hecha ya, su amiga extendió los brazos y Hann saltó inmediatamente hacia ellos.

-"Tranquila, no estás sola, estoy contigo".- Spence abrazó con fuerza a Hanna mientras le hablaba para tranquilizarle.

-"Emily terminó conmigo, dijo que soy patética y le causo repulsión".- Dejó salir Hanna en los brazos de su amiga.

-"¡¿Qué?! No puede ser, ella no es esa clase de persona".- Rezongó Spencer

-"Lo es, me lo ha dicho y puedes mirar mis mensajes si no me crees".- Hanna le enseñó la conversación a Spencer.

-"No puedo creerlo, Emily no es esa clase de persona, ella parecía quererte y mucho".- Acarició la espalda de Hanna

-"No, ella nunca me quiso, creo que ha vuelto con Ali, yo sólo soy poca cosa para ella, la he amado de la manera más sincera, con todo de mí, le entregué mi corazón y no significó nada, nunca podré ganar a Alison".-Dejó salir con gran decepción Hanna.

-"No digas esas cosas, por favor no. Si lo que dices es cierto, estoy segura que podemos encontrar una solución, cuentas conmigo."-El silencio se apoderó del momento, mientras el abrazo, se hacía más fuerte y duradero, las lágrimas de Hanna aumentaban tanto como su duelo, mientras el consuelo de Spence, luchaba contra ello.

Horas más tarde, Hanna se dirigía a casa, caminaba mientras el frío abrazo del viento le abrigaba, tantos pensamientos resonaban en su interior que sólo caminaba por inercia, con desánimo, incredulidad, como si se le hubiese arrebatado la vida misma, el gusto, el sentido, la razón, era sólo un ser andante, sin motivo ni meta. La distracción de Hanna fue tanta, que no pudo percatarse de la proximidad de Laura, quien por mirar su teléfono, chocó contra ella.

-"Lo siento".- Se disculpó Hanna mientras recogió el teléfono de Laura en el piso.

-"No, yo lo siento. ¿Estás bien?".- Preguntó con preocupación la chica nueva.

-"Sí, gracias".- Hanna quiso seguir, pero la chica la tomó del brazo girándola hacia ella nuevamente.

-"No, no estás bien".- Laura envolvió en sus brazos a Hanna mientras esta no pudo contener el llanto.

-"Ven, siéntate conmigo".- Laura tomó de la mano a Hanna mientras tomaron asiento en una banca del parque bajo un gran y frondoso árbol. Hanna bajó la mirada e intentó ocultar las lágrimas.

-"¿Estás así por Emily?".- Cuestionó Laura

-"Yo…sí, terminó conmigo".- Hanna cerró los ojos mientras sus mejillas se inundaban con el calor de sus lágrimas.

-"Lo siento mucho, sé que esa clase de cosas no son fáciles, pero estoy segura que habrá mas peces en el agua y que encontrarás a alguien que te amé como mereces".- Susurró Laura al oído de Hanna mientras besó su mejilla.

Hanna la miró a los ojos, siendo vulnerable mientras la chica acarició con las yemas de los dedos los labios de Hanna antes de su siguiente intervención

-"Desde la primera vez que te miré, contemplé la perfección misma, eres la chica más hermosa que he visto Hanna, tus ojos, tu cabello, esa tierna sonrisa y los hoyuelos en tus mejillas, tu compromiso y pasión.. tus labios…".- Laura pronunció esto último a mínima distancia de los labios de Hanna, quien se mantuvo en silencio y le miró, estaba débil y afligida.

-"Déjame quererte Hanna".- Laura tomó un mechón de cabello de Hanna y lo colocó tras su oreja, se acercó lentamente, mientras contemplaba los brillosos ojos de la chica y sin más nada, brindó un inesperado y apasionado beso en sus labios mientras las lágrimas de la rubia se abrían paso por sus mejillas y sus labios se movían al ritmo de los de Laura.

 _Narra Emily_

"No sé dónde estoy, no puedo ver nada, no sé si es de día o de noche, cuánto tiempo llevo aquí y siquiera que ha pasado conmigo, no puedo recordar nada, mis brazos y piernas no responden por mucho que lo intento, todo mi cuerpo se tensa, tiembla y duele, mis sentidos se agudizan, mi corazón se acelera, tengo mucha sed y hambre, hace frío y extraño mucho a mi familia y a Hanna. En ocasiones, escucho murmullos y ruidos extraños, parece que alguien más está aquí, pero no he podido escuchar voz alguna o un sonido familiar, necesito salir de aquí pero como podría si no soy capaz de moverme. Mi rostro duele, como si hubiese tenido una pelea que no puedo recordar, y por mucho que intento gritar, ningún ruido es capaz de salir de mi garganta, no puedo más que estar atrapada en mis propios pensamientos, ¿Quién me ha hecho esto? ¿Por qué a mí? Tal vez esto es un sueño, abre los ojos Emily"…

Hola! :D Mil disculpas por la demora, realmente había tenido muchas ocupaciones y no había podido tener el tiempo necesario para escribir esta historia, no quise hacer un capítulo de la nada, me gusta tomar el tiempo y enriquecer el relato, millones de gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar sus reacciones ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Qué creen que está sucediendo?


	13. AVISO

¿Hola? Me gustaría saber quienes siguen esta historia :) esta se encuentra actualizada en Wattpad https/my.w.tt/WYiTVRkRaM


End file.
